Un brillo en la oscuridad
by Alexiitz
Summary: Vivíamos una vida terrible, era maltratado y atormentado pero eso no me importaba mientras mi hermana estuviera segura pero un día en el que creía que no la podría proteger mas, que la dejaría sola y sufriendo apareció el, la persona que nos cuido y protegió, aquel que nos guió y enseño todo y a la cual siempre le estaré agradecido ya que el fue nuestro brillo en la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo una nueva historia en este mundo del narutoverse espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Advertencia: naruto tendrá una hermana, posible multiparejas, naruto llegara a alcanzar un nivel dios, pero con el tiempo, naruto y su hermana tendrán sharingan, eterno mangekyo sharingan, rinnegan naruto y no sé si su hermana, mukoton y otras cosas**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **No soy dueño de naruto ni de ningún personaje más que de ciertos "oc"**

Personas hablando: "hermana"

Personas pensando: (tengo que resolver esto)

 **Demonios o seres sellados:** **"** **humano"**

 **Demonios pensando (humano)**

 **PROLOGO**

Madara Uchiha un poderoso hombre que era considerado un Dios entre los hombres, alguien despiadado y sin corazón al cual todas las personas especularían que nunca tendrían tener familia, pero a veces la vida nos puede dar, muchas sorpresas y una de esas es Kushina Uzumaki o debería ser Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki hija del legendario fantasma de los Uchiha y Kasumi Uzumaki y la cual en este momento está dando a luz a sus 2 hermosos hijos

El niño moreno, con una mata de pelo amarillo, ojos azules y 3 marcas idénticas a semejantes a un zorro en cada mejilla, ella y Minato lo habían llamado Naruto que significa torbellino, mientras que la pequeña niña de bronceado con una mata de cabello roja, ojos morados, y las mismas 3 marcas como Naruto, ella y Minato había nombrado Kiyomi, lo que significa la belleza pura.

Mientras se recuperaba Kushina, Biwako y Taji fueron acunando en silencio a sus hijos y Minato estaba terminando encima de conseguir el sello del Kyubi estable.

De repente hubo un ruido, y un golpe que sonó extrañamente similar a la de un cadáver de tocar el suelo. Ella y Minato tanto observaron alrededor con sus cabezas en busca de lo que estaba mal, cuando ambos se vieron algo que helo la sangre de ambos.

La esposa del Sandaime, Biwako Sarutobi, así como Taji tendido inmóvil, una figura envuelta en sombras que se puso una máscara blanca con un patrón de la llama como negro en el lado izquierdo, y una sola mirilla se cernían sobre la parte superior sobre los cuerpos ya fallecido, con sus dos hijos en sus manos.

Habló en un tono uniforme en calma.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, alejarse de la Jinchuuriki, o sus hijos morirán en la edad madura de un minuto."

Como Minato estaba tratando de averiguar quien este hombre enmascarado era; que no tenía conocimiento de que la junta sosteniendo el Kyubi estaba rompiendo poco a poco, hasta que Kushina gritó de dolor.

"Kushina!" -gritó Minato con preocupación y alarma. "El sello no se ha hecho. ' Pensó con tristeza.

El hombre enmascarado repitió de nuevo, en su tono tranquilo.

"Paso de la Jinchuuriki, o ¿no te importa si sus hijos mueren?"

"¡Espera, ca-cálmate!" Minato trató de razón.

"Usted debe tomar su propio consejo de Minato. Estoy perfectamente tranquilo." El extraño habló, en tono burlón. Se procedió a mezclar los dos hijos en el aire.

"NARUTO, KIYOMI!" Kushina grito de terror y preocupación al ver a sus bebés en el aire y el misterioso hombre que apunta un kunai en cada uno de ellos.

Hubo un destello amarillo como Minato transportado a sus hijos, moviéndose de forma segura desde la manera del daño.

"Veo, viven de acuerdo con su apodo "El relámpago amarrillo." El hombre enmascarado afirmó.

"Pero ... ¿y ahora qué?" puso en duda.

Fue entonces cuando Minato se dio cuenta de que la manta de los bebés tenía varias etiquetas explosivas cubriéndolos, pensando rápido Minato eliminado con seguridad las mantas y se tele transporto a la seguridad, mientras que las etiquetas explotaron cubre el área abierta en el humo y los escombros.

"Minato! Kiyomi! Naruto!" Kushina lloraba por la preocupación.

Mientras tanto Minato se había transportado a sí mismo y sus hijos a su casa, él les había metido en el mismo tiempo pensando en lo que el hombre enmascarado podría estar planeando.

"Se trató de separar Kushina y yo, y es aquí cuando el sello del Jinchuuriki está en su punto más débil. ¿Podría ser que va tras el Kyubi ...? ' aterrado cuando llegó a su realización dio un gritó en pánico frenético.

"Mierda! Lo siento hijos, pero voy a salvar a su madre, no puedo dejar que Kyubi caiga en manos de nadie más."

 **Hombre enmascarado y Kushina -**

Después de un tiempo de mirar a Kushina entró en el sello, donde procedió a usar su Sharingan para controlar el Kyubi. En el exterior dijo 2 palabras terribles "sal Kyubi"

Entonces ocurrió todo, un enorme rugido y un chakra rojo vil, el Kyubi aparecieron en todo su esplendor.

"Nos dirigimos a la aldea ahora" ordenó el.

"A-ALTO!" Kushina oyó gritar débilmente.

Se sorprendió; que seguía viva incluso después de la extracción del zorro. Él expresó sus pensamientos.

"Usted Uzumaki realmente son algo especial, incluso extrayendo un bijuu no ha muerto, te doy mis respetos ya que cualquiera habría muerto a esta altura" le aplaudió en signo de respeto el enmascarado

Kyubi alzó su pata hacia atrás y golpeó ... El humo se estableció sólo para revelar la celebración de Minato con Kushina lejos del ataque. Kushina miró a su alrededor con urgencia y luego se le preguntó por la preocupación. "¿Dónde está Naruto y Kiyomi !?"

"Relax; los he escondido en algún lugar seguro." Minato respondió con dulzura. Kushina se estableció en este.

"Gracias a Dios! Minato detenerlo, él tiene el Kyubi y se dirige hacia el pueblo!" Minato se detuvo en seco. 'Perra inútil ni siquiera podía sostener el Kyubi de vuelta! " Él rabió internamente. Él suspiró.

'Oh, bueno ella está en puertas de la muerte de todos modos, sólo voy a hacer Naruto y Kiyomi arma para el pueblo. " pensaba que la parte final de alegría ante la perspectiva de la población que tiene dos armas. A continuación, se desvaneció con Kushina.

Casa Naruto y Kiyomi -

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en un destello de color amarillo.

"¿Por qué?" Kushina cuestionó en voz baja.

Minato colocado Kushina en la cama con Kiyomi y Naruto.

"No importa qué ... simplemente quedarse con Kiyomi y Naruto." Minato respondió con severidad.

"... Kiyomi ... Naruto ..." Kushina comenzó a llorar.

"Minato, buena suerte y gracias." dijo en voz baja.

Minato asintió a ella y puso su capa sobre.

"Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta!" proclamó alegremente, en el interior a pesar de que era un hervidero. "¡Puta estúpida, no puedo dejarlo llegar al pueblo o aldeanos de que son lo más importante, así como mantener el arma! Kukuku ... '

 **Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen estaba sentado en una oficina haciendo el papeleo que cubre sobre Minato cuando sintió que algo vil. "No podría ser ¿verdad? ' pensó para sí mismo. De repente, un ANBU apareció frente a él.

"Sandaime-sama, es el Kyubi! ¡El Kyubi apareció y ataco el pueblo de la nada!" El ANBU gritó frenéticamente. "Es lo que me temía ... 'pensó Hiruzen.

"Los sé, junta a todos y lleva a los civiles a los refugios". Hiruzen ordenó.

"Hai señor!" con esto dicho los ANBU fue.

El Sandaime tenía un montón de preguntas que corren por su mente. "¿Fracasó el sello de Kushina? ¿Que acaso todos los guardias de seguridad que pusimos realmente no fueron suficientes?

 **Kyubi -**

Kyubi en cuanto vio a Minato en la cima del monte Hokage disparo una bijuudama hacia él, Minato sin embargo contrarrestado esto de ir a través de una serie de sellos de mano a un ritmo muy impresionante.

La bijuudama fue aparentemente absorbida en el monumento, mientras Minato lanzo uno de sus kunai Hiraishin. La bijuudama luego explotó, con seguridad fuera del pueblo.

el hombre enmascarado apareció y enfrento a Minato en un breve lucha, al igual que el hombre enmascarado estaba empezando a deformar, Minato se tele transportado de distancia.

 **Minato -**

Como Minato apareció de nuevo donde salvó a sus hijos de las etiquetas de la explosión, sus pensamientos estaban analizando el intruso enmascarado. "Mi ataque simplemente se deslizó a través de él, y luego se convirtió en sólido y empezó a chupar en una especie de dimensión o algo así, ¿qué demonios era ese movimiento?

El aire distorsionado delante de él en un vórtice negro, el ninja enmascarado desconocido comenzó a aparecer en frente de él.

"Usted no va a alejarse de mí." El hombre enmascarado le dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer, mientras Minato estaba en una profunda reflexión sobre lo que estaba pasando.

'¿Utiliza técnicas de espacio-tiempo también? Sea lo que sea debe ser la forma en que se trasladó hasta el momento después de tomar Kushina. Derrotó a los ANBU bajo el mando directo del Sandaime; conseguido a través de nuestra más poderosa barrera, de alto secreto que tenemos, y que debe haber sido consciente de que el sello de Kushina se debilitaría durante el parto. Luego, con el sello roto, tomó el Kyubi entonces irrumpió directamente en Konoha y ni siquiera se detuvo a lidiar con la barrera. Sólo hay un hombre que se me ocurre que pudiera hacerlo."

"¿Es usted, Madara Uchiha?" Justo después de Minato lo interrogó, el enmascarado se quitó la capucha que muestra el pelo negro de punta corta, pero Minato llegó a una conclusión. "No ... No se podía ser, él es muerto hace mucho tiempo ..."

"Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso." declarado el hombre enmascarado. Minato miró interrogante.

"No importa quién eres, pero ¿por qué usted atacó Konoha?"

"Oh, ya sabes ... Es divertido, es parte de mi plan, para iniciar una guerra para lograr la paz." El hombre misterioso respondió en serio.

Minato le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en su oponente. "Sea quien sea es increíble, se puede controlar el Kyubi, ejerce un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo superior a la de Nidaime y el mío y claramente tiene malas intenciones. ¡Si no lo mato ahora se convertirá en una amenaza mayor que el zorro!

"No hay esperanza para cualquiera de ustedes!" Minato eliminado de sus pensamientos.

El hombre enmascarado le acusó de una cadena esposado a sus muñecas, Minato conoció a su cargo cuando éste iba a apuñalarlo con sus kunai, el enmascarado, sin embargo, simplemente perturbado a través de él, la cadena procedió a envolver alrededor de Minato, atándolo fuertemente.

Minato se transportó a su kunai de nuevo, y se lanzó hacia él con una fuerza aún en su poder. Ellos se pegan entre sí de nuevo. Minato lanzó su kunai y es eliminado a través de la cabeza del hombre enmascarado, cuando estaba completamente fuera de la cabeza Minato creó un Rasengan, cuando todavía cargaba hacia adelante.

Así como el hombre enmascarado agarró el brazo "gotch-" Minato desapareció, reapareciendo por encima de él.

"Rasengan!" Minato gritó como él rompió la técnica en la espalda del hombre enmascarado. El hombre enmascarado hervía. "¡Maldita sea, se tele transportó al lugar donde acababa de lanzar kunai! '

"Eso fue el Hiraishin nivel dos!" Minato declaró con orgullo.

Minato transportado a apuñalarlo por la espalda, y se coloca un sello en él.

"¿Un sello de contrato, estás tratando de tirar del Kyubi de mi control?" Su oponente enmascarado desvirtuada.

"Oh, ya lo hice, ya no es tu arma." Minato declaró. '¡Es mío! Kukuku! ' pensó con alegría.

"Te has ganado el título de Yondaime Hokage, que luchó el control de la zorra y me lesiona en un solo movimiento, pero el zorro será mío, un día, el zorro y el mundo va a ceder a mi voluntad, todavía hay muchas puertas abiertas para mí ". Con esas últimas palabras de despedida en un vórtice negro.

"Algo me dice que no estaba mintiendo ..." Minato, aunque con cautela.

 **Kyubi -**

"Manténgalo fuera hasta que llegue Yondaime-sama!" -gritó uno de los muchos shinobi a sus camaradas, dicha persona mira en estado de terror total y absoluta cuando ve que el Kyubi se está cargando su propio ataque, 'La Bijuudama!'

"Esto es horrible." es el pensamiento que atraviesa la cabeza de Minato mientras se ve Kyubi carga hasta su bijuudama.

¡Un fuerte grito de "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" peldaño a cabo, y, de repente, el jefe sapo, Gamabunta apareció en toda su gloria, el Yondaime lo alto de la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la batalla estaba pasando y el hecho de que él había sido citado en la parte superior del Biju más alto conocido, el Kyubi.

"El Yondaime ha llegado!" -exclamó uno de los ninjas.

Minato piensa volver a lo que el hombre enmascarado afirmó. 'El zorro y este mundo se inclinarán a mi voluntad. " Se inclina la cabeza. 'Lo sentido Kushina ...'

"Mantenga el zorro por un minuto!" Minato le grita a Gamabunta con urgencia.

"¡Mira yo soy grande, pero no soy un trabajador de milagros!" exclamó gamabunta.

"Necesito chakra suficiente para él y la explosión de aquí tome!" Minato grita de nuevo. De repente, él y el zorro se desvanecen.

"Minato ... ¿Se tele transporto a sí mismo y el zorro?" Hiruzen cuestionó.

*¡Auge! *

"¡Allí afuera!" Hiruzen grita a los ninjas presentes, al ver la gigantesca explosión en la distancia.

 **Minato y Kyubi -**

Minato pone suavemente hacia abajo Kushina. * Huff, Huff * "Tengo que poner una barrera ..." Minato le dice a Kushina. 'Mi chakra está casi agotado ...' Kushina pensó en la urgencia.

cadenas de chakra salen disparadas de su espalda, y ella agarra al zorro.

"UWAAAAAAAH!" Kiyomi y Naruto lloran en los brazos de Minato.

"Kushina!" un Minato alarmado grita.

Kushina tiembla de agotamiento. * ja, ja * "Lo siento Kiyomi ... Naruto ... No fue mi intención despertarlos ..."

Minato mira con preocupación. "Kushina ..."

"Voy a arrastrar el Kyubi ... Volver ... Y morir con él dentro de mí ... Eso ... le impiden volver ... Durante un tiempo ..." * * Huff ... "Es la única manera de salvar a los tres con el poco chakra que me queda ". Kushina jadeó, ya en la puerta de las muertes.

Ella sonríe con tristeza. "Gracias por todo." "¡No, no puedo dejar que haga eso, necesitamos el Kyubi! ' Minato pensó en estado de alarma.

Minato pensó rápidamente. "Kushina que me hizo tu marido, me hizo el Hokage y me hizo el padre de estos niños, y yo ..." Minato empecé a decir, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un Kushina tristemente sonriendo.

"No mire triste Minato estoy feliz ... feliz, que me amabas; feliz que es ... el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos ... Si tuviera ningún remordimiento es que no voy a ver Kiyomi y Naruto crecer ".

A estas palabras de Minato se hizo aún más alarmado. "¡Maldita sea, no puedo dejar que ella tome el arma! ' gritó mentalmente, pero se recompuso.

"Kushina ..." se sumió. "No es necesario tomar el zorro con usted; ¡podemos usar el último de nuestro chakra para ver Kiyomi y Naruto una vez más!" intentó razón.

"¿Eh?" Kushina dijo con una mirada interrogante. "Sólo un poco más convincente ..." Minato pensó mentalmente, respiró hondo y empezó a hacer algunos sellos de mano, que Kushina por alto.

"Voy a dividir el último de su chakra, y el sello en cada uno de ellos con el Hakke sin Fuin Shiki, entonces la ventaja para los enfermos Kyubi de distancia con un sello de un no-Jinchuuriki como yo puede utilizar; El Shiki Fujin" exclamó justo cuando terminó los sellos, los Shinigami apareció.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par en par. "¡Pero ... eso, el usuario que vas a hec-!" Ella exclamo.

Minato continuó en la interrupción de ella. "Sin embargo, lo usaré para ser capaz de dividir el poder del zorro Es simplemente demasiado grande, es física y conceptualmente imposible sellar por completo todo lo que no puedo dejar que el Kyubi ser restablecido sin Jinchuriki; Que destruiría el equilibrio del bijuu. ¡Pero con el sello demonio muerto puedo dividir permanentemente su poder por la mitad y la mitad del sello en el interior Kiyomi y la mitad restante, será sellado dentro de Naruto con el Hakke no Fūin Shiki! " Minato terminó de explicar su "plan excelente."

"No Minato Por supuesto que no son nuestros hijos; ! Es por eso que no queremos que tengan esta carga, mi carga ... y en su propio" Kushina gritó con vehemencia. Minato parecía conmocionado.

"¿Pero por qué ... por qué el Shiki Fujin usted no tiene que morir así, para que yo pueda cumplir con ellos durante unos minutos cuando sean mayores! Quería que estés ahí para él para criarlos. Entonces Por eso, ¿por qué sacrifica usted Kiyomi y Naruto! " Kushina gruñó "y por qué!? ¿¡Para sellar a un Bijuu !?" ella gritó a él.

Minato pareció sorprendido, que luego se convirtió en un aspecto horrorizado. "¡Dar la espalda al país, el pueblo, es tan malo como el abandono de su hijo! Usted debe entender, que vio a su pueblo desmoronarse. ¡Usted sabe que el dolor de crecer sin un" hogar de su propio! ' Y usted sabe que somos una familia ... de ninjas! " Minato exclamó

Kushina se veía molesto.! "No llevar a mi pueblo en esto Minato Sólo lucharon para que los niños pudieran escapar del ataque Si hay una cosa Uzushiogakure nos enseñó, es que la familia es lo más importante del pueblo el pueblo es solo un montón de edificios, los edificios pueden ser reconstruidas, pero las personas que viven en los pueblos no pueden ser devueltos usted piensa que esto será la casa Kiyomi y de Naruto, son Jinchuuriki los odiarán ellos;? yo no lo sufrí porque nadie sabía esto es diferente,! personas han muerto, el pueblo ha sido atacado! la información no será un secreto. el pueblo va a ventilar su ira! " Kushina gritó con furia.

Minato siguió adelante. "Nunca podría ser un sustituto de una madre, las cosas que necesitan ser enseñado que nunca podría hacer yo mismo Kiyomi y Naruto. Ese es el trabajo de la madre y necesito que usted pueda llevar a cabo. Incluso si sólo tiene un brevísimo momento de que llevarlo a cabo. no es por ti, es por Kiyomi y Naruto ". contraataco Minato.

"No cambies el tema! ¡No es por Kiyomi o Naruto! ¡Van a ser por su propia cuenta! ¡Y lo odio! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto ?! es el pueblo más importante para usted que sus propios hijos?" Kushina gritó con rabia.

"Sea honesto ahora Minato." Dijo en voz baja.

"¡Muy bien, Kushina!" gruñidos Minato. Él continuó. "El pueblo está lo más importante! ¡Necesitamos un arma para protegerlo!" él afirmó.

Kushina sorprendió se le quedo viendo con una mirada de rabia y odio puro. Su sharingan se activa y comienza a girar violentamente.

"Veo, que te odio. ¡Cuarto Hokage! ¡Yo en realidad estaba empezando a considerarte mi marido! ¡Pero ya no eres mi marido! ¡Usted no es el padre de Naruto o de Kiyomi! ¡Y usted nunca lo será! ¡Y a lo que a mí respecta eres sólo un donante de esperma! " Kushina gritó de puro odio y furia.

Minato se sorprende, pero luego se ríe. "Nunca te quería de todos modos! ¡Te utilizados para la reproducción de un arma! Incluso mejor eres un Uchiha también."

Al pensar en lo que sus hijos irían a través, y que lo dejen solo, odiado, posiblemente incluso morir. El trauma emocional afecto a Kushina. Su mirada ganaba aún más el odio; el sharingan da un giro y empieza a transformarse en un shuriken tri-aplanado, su Mangekyo. Si las miradas mataran digamos que Minato quedaría muy mal…

Kushina dio una risa hueca. "Tú nunca me utilizaste bastardo quería que mis hijos nacieran más fuertes que cualquier; No pude encontrar mi compañero destinado, por lo que me decidí utilizar al más fuerte y usted fue el elegido por su mitad Senju Haha que creías que no lo sabía…. ¿verdad? No, el Kyubi me informó de su linaje, solamente me relacione contigo por bien de mis hijos. Ni siquiera tuvo relaciones sexuales conmigo ".

"¡JAJAJA!" ella se rio locamente antes de continuar. "Fue fácil de quedar embarazada; todo lo que tenía que hacer era usar mi sharingan que le ponga en un genjutsu, y luego de borrarte la memoria con mi sharingan e implantar falsos recuerdos, de verdad creíste que me acercaría a ti por amor o atracción solamente te hablaba con cariño para que no sospecharas nada. Después de que me dieras una muestra de semen y fui inseminada artificialmente. ¡Eso es todo! "" KHAHAHAHA! ", Terminó riendo locamente.

Minato se sacudió con rabia, ya que no solamente había estado jugando con él, sino que ni siquiera había conseguido acostarse con la perra de hidromasaje, que era una fina pieza de culo también.

"Quien crees que fueron mis padres? le preguntó." No había ninguna Uchiha sin escrúpulos. "

Minato solamente se le quedo viendo con una mirada interrogante en su cara

"Soy Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha La hija de Madara Uchiha y Uzumaki Kasumi Y para el uso de Kiyomi, Naruto y yo; ! ¡Te voy a matar!" gritó Kushina.

Minato se ve sorprendido, no él se ve asustado. "M-Madara ... U-Uchiha ...", que respira tembloroso. Él le dice al Shinigami rápidamente para dividir el chakra del Kyubi en yin y el yang; que sella la mitad del yin en Kiyomi.

"¡Maldito seas, maldito Yondaime!" Kyubi grita con odio.

cadenas de Kushina se debilitan debido a la pérdida de más de chakra con el uso del Mangekyo. 'Maldición no puede conseguir mi venganza ... lo siento hijos. Kushina tristemente pensó.

Minato se da cuenta el debilitamiento cadenas. 'Maldición perra inútil!' el pensó. El Kyubi se arriesga e intenta apuñalar a Naruto con el fin de que lo último de su chakra no fuera sellado

Minato y Kushina aparecen y bloquean la garra de alcanzar a Naruto; les perfora a través del estómago, sin embargo.

"¡Parece que se gana Namikaze, monstruo!" Kushina gruñe.

Minato sonríe. "¿Eh, parece que lo hago?" Afirma con aire de suficiencia.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" El grita.

"Ahhh, el Kyubi y el Yondaime, ¿Qué le sucedió a usted ?!" el sapito grita en cuestión, conmocionado.

"Gamatora, Te estoy confiando la clave tanto de los sellos. Por favor son para Jiraiya-sensei y almacénalos dentro de usted." Minato ordenada.

"Ya veo ... Minato está haciendo una nueva arma para el pueblo haciendo que los niños, sus hijos Jinchuuriki y salvar el pueblo." Hiruzen dice en la comprensión.

"Lo tengo." responde Gamatora. "Ahora que el Shiki Fujin y la primera mitad se sella, todo lo que tengo que hacer es repetir el Hakke no Fūin Shiki y sellar algunos de Kushina y mi chakra, no quiero Kushina tratando de corromper a las armas, pero estaré demasiado leal para entonces y ellos la necesitan para ayudar a controlar el zorro 'pensó Minato.

* Tos * "Yo no tengo mucho tiempo Kiyomi, Naruto; Sólo quiero que ambos siguán este consejo * Tos * No sea devoradores exigentes, comer porciones grandes y se convierten en niños hermosos, tomar su baño todos los días e ir a la cama temprano y dormir bien, tratar de hacer algunos amigos, no importa cuántos, sólo asegúrese de que son tus amigos de verdad, gente que puede confiar. Incluso un poco es suficiente. Estudio de su Ninjutsu, nunca fui muy bueno. en ella, tal vez usted será Cada uno tiene una cosa de los que son buenos y la cosa es que no eres; no se sienta mal si no puede hacerlo en absoluto Asegúrese de escuchar en la academia al profesor, y recordar los tres vicios shinobi: no pedir prestado dinero si les puede ayudar, salvar lo que obtiene de las misiones, sin alcohol hasta los 20 y no beber demasiado, se va a arruinar su cuerpo y para Kiyomi. Cuidado con los hombres, no recoger a alguien como Namikaze, elegir a alguien que llegue a ser tan grande como tu hermano. Naruto lo mismo va contigo para las mujeres, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir, pero sólo hay hombres y mujer en este mundo y algún día querrá una novia ... tal vez más de uno. * Risa * Trate de no elegir uno raro trate de elegir a alguien como tu hermana (si sólo supiera). Kiyomi y Naruto sé que van a experimentar una gran cantidad de dolor y sufrimiento, siempre se mantienen juntos, y mostrarles a esos bastardos el verdadero significado del dolor! Pero no se olvide que eres y encontrar un sueño, una meta y no se detenga hasta que lo logren. * Sniff * Hay mucho más. * Sniff * que quiero enseñarte. * Sniff * Pero sólo recuerda, que yo quiero estar contigo, y siempre te amará, no importa lo que haces. "Kushina terminó diciendo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Perra! ¡Te llevaste todo mi tiempo!" Minato grita de ira. Él continúa. "Kiyomi, Naruto no escuchar al motor de boca de su madre, son armas, no tiene emociones, sin miedo, mostrar su dolor a los enemigos y siempre proteger su pueblo no importa qué!"

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" con la barrera hacia abajo, el Sandaime recogió a Kiyomi y Naruto y observo el sellado, una vez que lo reviso procedió a informar al Consejo de la noticia.

 **Cámara del Consejo -**

Ya en las cámaras eran los miembros de los tres consejos; shinobi, civil y sus asesores, los ancianos; Homura, Koharu y Danzo. Del lado civil, (honestamente no podía ser molestado recordar sus nombres, que simplemente perder el tiempo así que invéntenselos...)

Desde el consejo shinobi donde: Shibi Aburame, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Murakumo Kurama, y los puntos vacantes para los clanes Senju y Uzumaki. Suspiró, mientras colocaba tanto Kiyomi y Naruto en su cuna, que pensó que esto sería una larga noche.

"Sandaime-sama, ¿qué pasó con Yondaime-sama?" Inoichi cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor para ver donde esta Minato.

"Bueno Inoichi, ya que él no está aquí estoy asumiendo algo problemático que le ha sucedido, no es por eso que nos ha llamado aquí, Sandaime-sama." Shikaku indicado mientras se concentraba su atención de Inoichi a Hiruzen.

"Hmm ... Nada se consigue más allá de usted, ¿verdad Shikaku? Y estas en lo correcto algo le ha ocurrido a Minato." Hiruzen respondió.

Tan pronto como él dice eso, sucedió como predijo hubo grito que viene de todas las direcciones de las cámaras del consejo, Hiruzen simplemente se frotó las sienes con irritación y suspiró. Estaba en lo cierto que esto iba a ser una larga noche.

"¡SILENCIO!" ordenó con calma. "Si sólo me lo permite un momento para decirle lo que ha sucedido, podemos hacer frente a cualquier problema en la mano y volver a nuestros hogares y familias más rápidos."

"Como estoy seguro de que todos ustedes saben por ahora el Kyubi ha atacado a la población, se han producido numerosas bajas. Se acaba de aparecer de la nada." Se detuvo para tomar un respiro. "De todos modos, una vez que el Kyubi llegó cerca de la localidad numerosos shinobi llevó a cabo a la bestia hasta que Minato llegó para la batalla. Cuando llegó el Kyubi estaba a punto de lanzar un bijuudama, por suerte Minato tele transporto a sí mismo, la bestia y su ataque fuera de los muros de la villa ".

"Después de eso, procedió a tomar huérfanos dobles que acababan de nacer esta noche y con el fin de sellar el Kyubi en ellos, el utilizo un fuinjutsu que cuesto la vida, se llama la Fujin Shiki. La razón por la que le costó la vida se debe a que el jutsu convoca a los Shinigamis para separar el chakra del zorro. se selló la mitad yang en este niño aquí, Naruto Uzumaki ", declaró mientras sostenía el niño depende de ellos, que gentilmente lo coloca de nuevo después de un momento. "Luego selló la mitad del yin del Kyubi en la hermana gemela de Naruto, Kiyomi Uzumaki." Esta vez se llevó a cabo a la chica de pelo rojo.

"Ahora, por lo que yo sé el chakra interior de Kiyomi ha tomado la forma Kyubi, así, por lo que habrá en teoría de dos Kyubi, sin embargo, ambos sólo tienen la mitad del chakra del original." Después de que terminó de hablar, miró a su alrededor para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros ninjas y aldeanos.

'Vamos por favor ódienlos para que los pueda moldear más fácilmente en armas. " Reflexionó en oscuramente, y esperando a que dieran sus reacciones.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Se contó mentalmente hacia abajo.

¡Al igual que él predijo las cámaras explotaron en alboroto sobre todo de la parte civil, hubo muchas llamadas de "matar a los demonios!" o "Terminar lo que empezó Yondaime-sama!" Hiruzen hacia el interior estaba animando, en el exterior a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa apenas visible, tener suficiente del ruido se suscitaron algunas intenciones de matar y bramó. "Bastante tonto he de decir! ¡Estos niños no son demonios! Minato quería que se puedan ver como héroes."

Otra ronda de ultraje se cumplió con esa afirmación. Él suspiró.

"Está bien, voy a tener que tomar algunas reglas que se seguirán, ¿Está claro?" preguntó de nuevo la influencia de algún instinto asesino.

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Hiruzen suspiro.

"Bueno." Se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora nadie puede hablar de que el Kyubi se selló en ellos para el público, o para la generación más joven. La historia oficial es que Minato sacrificar su vida con el fin de matar al Kyubi. Usted no está de daño a los niños de todos modos. ¿Estas son leyes de rango S y cualquier persona que hable del secreto es lo suficientemente tonto como para ser castigado con la muerte, lo entiende todo el mundo? "

Se reunió con otra ronda de ultraje. "¡Suficiente!" Hiruzen bramó con la intención de matar. "Le pregunté si todo el mundo entiende."

"Hai Sandaime-sama" fue un coro rápidamente por toda la habitación.

"Hiruzen" Danzo exclamo para conseguir su atención. "Creo que los niños deben ser sometidos a mí, para moldear el arma perfecta para el pueblo." Danzo proclamó con orgullo.

"No Danzo, estos niños no van a ser armas, que son los niños, nada más y no se olvida de eso. ¿Ha quedado claro?" Él habló con calma, se escapa un poco de instinto asesino.

"Tch ... bien, Hai Hiruzen." Durante todo el tiempo Sarutobi estaba pensando completamente diferente. 'Bueno, no van a ser armas, de nadie más mías Kukuku ... '

"Está bien, voy a colocar a los niños en el orfanato ahora. Esta reunión está terminada así que retírense todos." Hiruzen luego se levantó y procedió a tomar Kiyomi y Naruto al orfanato. "Al menos no voy a tener que hacer el papeleo esta noche, sí! ' declaró con orgullo en su cabeza.

Se acaba de caer fuera de los gemelos en el orfanato, con las palabras a la matrona que si algo dañino que les ocurrió que habría problemas ... No es que sería realmente hacer nada, pero la gente no necesita saber eso.

Ahora él estaba en su casa cuando una raíz ANBU aterrizó en frente de él.

"Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama le gustaría tener una breve reunión sobre el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi". El operativo RAÍZ declaró, en una voz monótona, carente de emociones.

Hiruzen asintió, esperando esto de Danzo, pero respondió cortésmente. "Sí, me esperaba tanto, decirle que nos encontraremos en mi oficina. Voy a estar allí en unos pocos minutos."

El soldado ROOT asintió. "Hai Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama estará esperando."

Con esto, el operario deja para informar a Danzo. Hiruzen continuó su caminata a la torre del Hokage, optando por caminar y disfrutar de la paz en lugar de utilizar el Shunshin no Jutsu.

 **Torre Hokage 5 minutos más tarde -**

A su llegada Danzo ya estaba sentado en la oficina frente al mostrador, con calma bebiendo en un poco de té. Se volvió y se enfrentó a su viejo amigo y rival.

"¿Té, Hiruzen?" él ofreció. "Va a ser calmante después de los acontecimientos del ataque del Kyubi." Hiruzen simplemente asintió y fue a sentarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Tomó un sorbo de su té y se decidió comenzar las cosas.

"De acuerdo Danzo, quiero que utiliza su raíz a extenderse alrededor de las personas las identidades del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi".

Danzo parecía un poco desconcertado, y expresó su opinión. "¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos? Hazlos armas leales y fuertes también"

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza. "Quiero que aún conservan las emociones, pero tienen su lealtad al pueblo" por su propia voluntad ". Los puso con un objetivo imposible, como convertirse en Hokage. ¡Voy a jugar la figura de abuelo amoroso y manipularlos a mi antojo, para que deseen convertirse en Hokage! Aunque claro esto nunca va a suceder, por supuesto ... ellos seguirán siendo leales a Konoha a través de esto sin embargo van a ser estrictamente fieles a mí, al Hokage, ya que todo el mundo los odiara,

Danzo asintió, le gustaba la idea hasta el momento, no tendría a ellos, pero sería armas leales a Konoha.

"Muy bien Hiruzen, voy a tener mi RAÍZ difundir la noticia, se dará cuenta de los efectos por la mañana. Realmente eres el mejor manipulador ¿no es así ... que ha estado manipulando el consejo durante años."

Hiruzen asintió, riendo un poco. "Sí ... Tengo Danzo, nada es más importante que Konoha."

Danzo asintió de acuerdo. "Muy bien, entonces buenas noches Hiruzen."

El asintió. "Buenas noches, y Danzo, ya tengo ganas de ver la noticia que se difundió por el mañana."

Dicho esto, ambos se separaron, tener pensamientos acerca de cómo el plan llevaría a cabo en el plazo de algunos años. Konoha era seguro, sería mantenerse fuerte. Esta noche fue una buena noche, el bar del ataque y la pérdida de algunos Shinobi.

Pero lo que no sabían es que en una habitación nuestros dos hermanos Uzumaki lloraban hasta que una marca en sus manos brillaba con intensidad y los envolvía en un calor y seguridad sin igual y el cual presagiaba que un gran cambio se aproximaba al mundo por las decisiones que esta noche se tomaron.

 **Y listo espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi primera historia de naruto y la cual es una idea que me vendo pensando desde hace un buen tiempo, si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o cualquier cosa coméntenlo y yo les responderé**

 **Y sin más me despido, hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2 Alguien ayúdenos¡¡¡¡

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí con otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **No soy dueño de naruto ni de ningún personaje más que de ciertos "oc"**

Personas hablando: "hermana"

Personas pensando: (tengo que resolver esto)

 **Demonios o seres sellados:** **"humano"**

 **Demonios pensando (humano)**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Alguien, ayúdenos!**

 **Time-skip 3 años 11 meses y 3 semanas después del ataque del kyubi**

Kiyomi y Naruto se encontraban en su cuarto del orfanato, durmiendo abrazados en un colchón viejo, sucio, lleno de moho y agujeros. Era un lugar terrible y ni se habla del trato que reciben ya que es algo inhumano

Los 2 estaban principalmente confinados en su cuarto en el cual solo podían ir a un baño que estaba todo viejo y sucio y un baño semanal en dados casos donde tuvieran suerte serian 2 pero de eso no había más.

Los alimentos que se les daban eran una broma ya que solo eran sobras que dejaban los otros huérfanos que era en realidad casi nada ya que los demás abusaban de eso comiendo doble ración o más lo que provocaba que no les quedara nada a ellos ante esto Naruto siempre le daba la mayoría de la comida a su hermana para que ella se alimentara bien por lo que él era un niño desnutrido, pero a él no le importara mientras que ella estuviera bien. Sus relaciones con los demás niños del orfanato eran nulas ya que solo recibían miradas hostiles y de asco por lo que optaban por irse a jugar ellos solos al parque que se encuentra cerca del orfanato, lamentablemente incluso esta pequeña acción podría traer consecuencia negativas a los pequeños ya que si llegaban a tardarse aunque sea más de un minuto del toque de queda los dejaban fuera para que soportaran el duro frio, siempre que esto pasaba Naruto se aseguraba que su hermana estuviera caliente sin importar que él se estuviera congelando, aunque la mayoría de las veces su hermana le pedía que la abrazara para mantener el calor

Los 2 eran niños muy inteligentes y contaban con ciertas cualidades como por ejemplo sentir las emociones negativas por lo cual siempre sentían las malas intenciones provenientes de cierto anciano que se autoproclamo su abuelo y de hecho ellos hubieran caído en su trampa si no contaban con dichas habilidades ya que a simple vista parecía una persona inofensiva, cariñosa pero detrás de esa mascara solo había astucia, manipulación y egoísmo

La primera vez que lo conocieron Naruto fue el que más sospecho del anciano por lo que cuando se fue le advirtió a su hermana que nunca confiara en él, ya que el anciano tramaba algo ya que el sentía la misma intención negativa en él y en las demás personas que Vivian en el pueblo y por supuesto su hermana le hizo caso por lo que propusieron decirle al viajo por el nombre de "vieja cabra"

También otra razón por la que no podían confiar en el anciano era porque ellos siempre por alguna razón eran odiados, recibían miradas negativas, eran ignorados y siempre eran llamados como "demonio", "monstruo", "perra del demonio", "puta del demonio", "asesinos" es por eso que le preguntaban a su "abuelo" por una respuesta, pero este siempre la evadía o contestaba

"Lo siento, Kiyomi, Naruto, pero no lo sé"

Otra era

"Solo tienen que darles tiempo, estoy seguro que van a entrar en razón"

Su favorita fue la que recibían después de una paliza: Naruto siempre decía que odiaba a los aldeanos de esta aldea y el anciano solo negaba con su cabeza en decepción

"Ya les he dicho Kiyomi-chan, Naruto-kun, son buenas personas lo que pasa es que están confundidos

Naruto siempre observaba todo con una mirada crítica cada vez que tenía oportunidad (juro que nunca se lo perdonare a este maldito pueblo todo lo que le han hecho a mi hermana y a mí, voy a mostrarles de lo que soy capaz, los hare pagar por todo) esos eran solo algunos de los pensamientos más oscuros de Naruto

 **Orfanato: cuarto de Naruto y Kiyomi**

"Naruto-nii" hablo una chica con una cabellera roja y que se veía un poco desnutrida

"Que pasa Kiyomi-chan ¿necesitas algo?" respondió y pregunto un niño con una cabellera de oro, ojos azules y que se veía muy desnutrido

La niña solo empezó a llorar "c-a-cuando vamos *sniff* a conseguir *sniff* salir de este lugar *sniff*" pregunto en voz entrecortada y baja, la cara de Naruto se suavizo y abrazo más fuerte a su hermana para transmitirle seguridad

"No te preocupes en una semana podremos pedir "jiji", escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno en su lengua, que si nos puede dar un departamento para nosotros mismos por nuestro cumpleaños" termino diciendo y recibiendo unos ojos color violeta que lo veían con esperanza

"¿Enserio?" grito con alegría por lo que Naruto coloco una mano en su boca para que nadie la oyera

"Tranquila Kiyomi no hagas ruido o nos podemos meter en problemas" le advirtió y recibió un asentimiento de parte de ella ya que tampoco ella quería meterse en problemas con la "viaja bruja" como le decían a la matrona del orfanato

"Sera mejor que descansemos Kiyomi-chan" le sugirió a su hermana

"si nii-san" respondió para que después los dos se abrazaran fuertemente por comodidad y seguridad

"Te amo nii-san" dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

"Yo igual nee-san" y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se habían escuchado en aquella habitación donde solo vivían 2 niños que deseaban que las cosas cambiaran para mejor en el futuro

 **El día siguiente -**

Naruto abrió los ojos por la luz que pasaba a través de los agujeros que contenían las cortinas de su habitación, se contempló la cara aún en reposo de su hermana gemela Kiyomi, casi gritó 'Kawaii!' con su aspecto, tan tranquilo y lindo. Llevó su brazo alrededor de ella, se acurrucaba en el calor, mientras sólo esperaba a que despierte.

Unos 10 minutos después, los ojos curiosos de color púrpura se abrieron, con un parpadeo alrededor de la habitación. "Buenos días Naruto-nii". Murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos hechas bola. Naruto sonrió.

"Buenos días Kiyomi-chan." Él respondió alegremente.

"Hey Kiyomi, he hecho un poco de pensamiento, que sabe cómo queremos ser ninja cuando seamos mayores ... bien, pues cuando estemos lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente listos, vamos a salir de este agujero infernal que debemos de llamar pueblo; Dattebayo" Naruto susurró con determinación y un brillando en sus ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que él dijo su maldito tic verbal, su ojo se torció con irritación. Los ojos de Kiyomi lo miraron con la misma cantidad de determinación.

"! Yosh Vamos a hacerlo No puedo esperar; -ttebane" -exclamó Con entusiasmo y consiguiendo una risa de Naruto.

"Yo tampoco Kiyomi-chan, yo tampoco"

"Naruto-nii ..." Kiyomi cuestionó en voz baja.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto la miraba con curiosidad. Kiyomi pareció vacilar.

"¿Es ... ¿cree que Kaa-chan y Tou-san están vivos y sólo nos odian como todos los demás ... o que murieron en el ataque Kyubi?" Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

"Creo que están muertos, pero si los encuentro vivos y que nos odiaba, yo los destruiré por habernos dejado en este infierno!" Kiyomi sonrió escuchar eso.

"Está bien nii-kun, gracias ... siempre sabes cómo animarme, y siempre te preocupan por mí."

La puerta de su habitación giró a abrir. "Usted pequeños monstruos pueden salir, son las seis de la mañana." Una de las matronas más crudo gruñó con severidad.

"Sí, señora." Naruto habló en un tono monótono con los dientes apretados. Él agarró la mano de Kiyomi y la condujo fuera de su habitación, y fuera del orfanato, y hacia el bosque forestal que han llegado a querer.

 **Una semana más tarde**

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe cuando Naruto se despertó de su sueño de la noche anterior. Miró por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la sala, a juzgar por el lugar donde el sol estaba en el cielo que era alrededor de las 7:30 am De repente se acordó la fecha de hoy, 10 de octubre y por lo consiguiente hoy Naruto y Kiyomi cumplirían 4 años de edad.

Debería ser un día emocionante para la mayoría de niños, pero ellos no eran normales, su cumpleaños nunca fue una ocasión feliz y la gente del pueblo siempre parecían más ruidosos. Naruto en silencio prometió que un día sería un motivo de alegría.

No mucho después de que Naruto se había despertado Kiyomi agitó, miró y vio a Naruto que ya estaba despierto.

"Nii-kun!" cantado Kiyomi brillantemente, sonriendo ampliamente, ya que ella también recordó que hoy era su cumpleaños. Pensándolo bien, sin embargo, su sonrisa vaciló. No sería un buen día, pero trataría de que este día no fuera tan malo.

Naruto tomando nota de la mirada infeliz de Kiyomi por lo que decidió aligerar su estado de ánimo.

"Bueno, feliz cumpleaños Kiyomi-chan tengo algo para ti; Pero te lo voy a dar a más adelante, cuando estamos fuera en el bosque, por lo que nadie lo toma de usted."

Kiyomi se animó considerablemente. "De verdad, gracias Naruto-kun" Ella hablo, pero enseguida frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"Pero no tengo nada para ti." Dijo con una expresión pisoteada.

"Te lo he dicho antes, y lo diré de nuevo Kiyomi-chan. No necesito nada de ti, pasar el día contigo y hacerte feliz es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría tener." Naruto declaró sonriendo a ella. Con eso la mirada de Kiyomi se iluminó una vez más.

"Realmente Naruto-kun, no dices eso solo para que no este triste" cuestionó.

Naruto se mantuvo sonriendo. "Sí ... realmente Kiyomi-chan. Ahora, espero que podamos salir de aquí para ir al bosque pronto, para que te pueda dar tu regalo."

Del mismo modo que Kiyomi estaba a punto de contestar la puerta se abrió, y una de la matrona de estaba en la puerta dando la mirada más desagradable posible.

"bien Usted pequeños demonios!" gritó con furia. Ella camino pisoteó hasta llegar con ellos, los recogió por la piel del cuello, arrastrándolos a través del orfanato y hacia la puerta.

"Usted demonios tienen la edad suficiente para vivir por su cuenta, no podemos proporcionar asilo a monstruos" Ella gruñó y literalmente, tiro a ambos a la acera dura para que se lastimaran

En pleno vuelo Naruto logró maniobrar a sí mismo para romper la caída de Kiyomi. Después de eso unos pasos detrás se oyeron y era otra matrona que traía las pocas pertenencias que lograron conseguir con los años.

"Bien Ustedes demonios ... aquí tienen sus cosas, y mantener el colchón, está infectado con su mugre ahora" Con ese gruñido ella arrojó las pertenencias en el suelo cerca de la pareja. Este cumpleaños no podía ser peor, ¿verdad?

Los dos habían sido echados fuera del orfanato, literalmente. Después de ser expulsado, encontraron un lugar agradable en el bosque para instalar una especie de refugio, y el campamento. Su lugar estaba en el gran árbol ahuecado hacia fuera que han crecido tanto aficionado, afortunadamente alrededor de la zona, dentro de varios metros se encuentra una multitud de bayas y frutos secos de los diversos árboles.

También hay un arroyo cercano para la captura de peces, y para poder asearse y lavar la ropa.

Era hora de ir a trabajar y construir un refugio adecuado.

"Kiyomi" Naruto habló, por lo que ella no continuó. "¿Puede ayudarme a recoger algunas de estas ramas para que las podamos usar para construir un refugio estable?" preguntó el niño

"¿Sí, claro nii-chan, vamos a usarlos para construir refugio en la parte hueca del árbol?" Kiyomi contestando después de enfrentarse a él.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, vamos a empezar ahora, no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero hacer una especie de refugio seguro y poner algunas plantas y hiervas en el colchón para dormir bien". Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Recogiendo la madera era bastante simple, ambos fueron capaces de romper las ramas y moverlos hacia el árbol. El diseño para el refugio era simple, solo era tenerlos en cierto ángulo y apilados unos sobre otros para hacer una especie de puerta de entrada a la parte hueca del árbol. Ya que tenían un diseño muy simple eso les permitió que lo lograra terminar solo en cuestión de horas.

Convenientemente suficiente cuando recogían la madera había un par de kunais de edad utilizado por ahí, aquí y allá. Serían de gran utilidad en la caza, la pesca y la recolección de los frutos secos y bayas, así como defenderse de los depredadores.

Después de relajarse un poco en la nueva configuración del refugio, Naruto y Kiyomi acordaron que era mejor si se recogen algunas de las bayas cercanos y frutos secos en caso de que cualquier persona, o animales salvajes vinieran. Kiyomi decidió recoger los frutos secos, mientras que Naruto se puso a trabajar reuniendo las bayas.

Una hora más o menos de tiempo ha pasado y tanto Naruto y Kiyomi habían reunido suficiente de cada grupo de alimentos correspondiente para sobrevivir unos días. Naruto con la ayuda de Kiyomi, hizo bolsas improvisadas para llevar las bayas. Las bolsas están hechas de un gran trozo de tela que era en realidad una de las camisas de Naruto, que había llegado a ser tan viejo y gastado que no le encajaría, y era inservibles.

Una vez que lograron regresar a su refugio se dispusieron a comer un poco y después se fueron a dormir mientras se abrazaban para transmitirse seguridad y calor

 **Time-skip 1 mes**

Un mes había pasado hasta que los encontraron y en ese tiempo los gemelos crecieron intelectualmente ya que se las tuvieron que arreglar para vivir solos en el bosque mientras que se alimentaban de la naturaleza por lo que ambos desarrollaron habilidades en la casa, pesca, y otras cosas que les podrían servir para el futuro, de hecho ellos estaban empezando a creer que era mucho mejor vivir en el bosque donde no los trataban mal y donde se podían sentir libren y no como el pueblo de mierda donde Vivian pero por desgracia todo lo bueno tenía que acabar.

El día de ayer un grupo de anbus encontraron su refugio y los terminaron llevando con el Hokage donde él les pregunto dónde habían estado todo este mes ya que lo tenían muy preocupado, aunque esto claro no se lo creyeron, pero decidieron seguirle el juego por lo que le contaron como habían sido echados del orfanato y al no tener lugar donde vivir decidieron irse al bosque para intentar sobrevivir

Después de que le contaron eso el sandaime le había pedido una disculpa en nombre del orfanato y que no se debían de preocupar ya que él les conseguiría un lugar donde vivir por lo que prosiguió a entregarles unas llaves de un apartamento en la zona roja, claro que esto le pareció sospechoso a Naruto ya que quería decir que la viaja cabra ya tenía todo listo por lo que él siempre supo que los habían echado del orfanato y los había dejado solos esto solo hizo a Naruto mas enojado pero decidió guardárselo por su seguridad, así que el solo agarro las llaves del apartamento, le dieron las gracias y se fueron

Una vez que salieron de la torre del Hokage se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar y una vez que lo vieron fueron sumamente decepcionados ya que era un edificio viejo, maltratado y que se notaba a leguas que se caería en cualquier momento, pero no le dieron tanta importancia ya que al menos tenían algo por lo que decidieron entrar y solo esperar que las cosas no fueran tan malas de aquí en adelante… si tan solo supieran

 **Time-skip 11 meses más tarde**

Un año completo había pasado y decir que los gemelos habían tenido una vida normal sería como decir que Orochimaro no era un pedófilo, después de todo desde el primer día que habían salido del bosque los aldeanos los empezaron a atormentar lanzándoles insultos y miradas de odio puro, vendiéndoles alimentos al triple de precio e incluso envenenada aunque nunca les hacía nada grabe que no pase de dolor de estómago e incluso llegaron tan lejos como para golpearlos aunque claro Naruto siempre lograba proteger a Kiyomi para que no le pasara nada por lo consiguiente siempre el recibía todo dejándolo siempre a una pulgada de su vida pero a él no le importaba mientras nada le pasara a su hermana aunque estas acciones no lograron evitar que a Kiyomi le generara un enorme miedo que le provocaba miedo y terror puro cada que veía personas que no sea su hermano.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y no estaba muy felices ya que era el día en que las cosas se ponían peor por lo que optaron por quedarse en su casa para que los aldeanos no les hicieran nada, pero lamentablemente eso no sucedería

 **Esa misma noche**

Los gemelos Uzumaki estaban acostados en su cama abrazados y solo esperando a que este día acabara, pero de pronto se escucharon varias pisadas y mormullos fuera de su apartamento por lo que se levantaron y fueron a la ventana

"nii-kun que pasa" pregunto una asustada Kiyomi

"tranquila nee-chan todo estará bien" tranquilizo un rubio

"abran la maldita puerta" grito un aldeano seguramente borracho

"abran la puerta malditos demonios" esta vez se escuchó un grito femenino

Así se oyeron varios hasta que los aldeanos se hartaron por lo que tiraron la puerta y entraron para encontrar a los gemelos, que por cierto encontraron en la sala por lo que optaron por agarrarlos y llevárselos a un callejón para que no alertaran a nadie, por supuesto que los hermanos pelearon con todo lo que podían, pero estos no hacían nada ya que eran varias personas y ellos solo eran dos y no tenían casi fuerza, una vez que llegaron los aventaron dentro

Naruto en cuanto cayo fue a abrazar a su hermana para protegerla, a los aldeanos no les importo nada por lo que empezaron a lanzar golpes con los puños y con uno que otro palo

"NII-KUN" gritaba una desesperada Kiyomi al ver como su hermano recibía una paliza

"tranquila Kiyomi no te preocupes" hablaba Naruto con voz entrecortada ya que todo su cuerpo le gritaba dolor, pero a él no le importaba mientras que Kiyomi no recibiera ningún daño

"será mejor matarlos para terminar lo que no pudo nuestro adorado Yondaime" grito un aldeano al azar y lo que los demás solo asentían y gritaban de jubilo

"BASTA" grito un grupo de ninjas por lo que los aldeanos se detuvieron y vieron al grupo de ninjas que hablaron, con esto los hermanos suspiraron de alivio ya que al parecer se habían salvado

"lárguense y déjennos acabar con ellos rápidamente" gritaron los aldeanos

"Dije alto ustedes no los asesinaran rápidamente" dijo firmemente por lo que los niños se alegraron demasiado, pero esa alegría murió cuando vieron la sonrisa macabra que les lanzaba el sujeto "porque asesinarlos rápidamente si podemos hacerlos sufrir antes de eliminarlos" termino de decir con sumo gusto retorcido

Los aldeanos solo sonrieron y los niños se asustaron demasiado

"porque no nos divertimos con la puta del demonio enfrente de él y después asesinamos al demonio enfrente de ella para al final acabar de divertirnos un rato más para después matarla" propuso un ninja del grupo causando que los niños palidecieran y los aldeanos sonrieran con malicia porque les gustaba ese plan

"ALTO NO" No pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un rodillazo un el estómago que lo mando al suelo

"NII-KUN" grito Kiyomi para acercarse a él, pero no pudo porque unos aldeanos la tiraron a la esquina del callejón

A Naruto le dieron unos cuantos golpes para después agarrarlo y ponerlo en una posición en la cual viera a su hermana a la cual se le estaban acercando unos aldeanos para tener con ella unas cuantas cosas nada santas si saben a lo que me refiero

Kiyomi solo temblaba y rogaba para que no le hicieran nada a ella y a su hermano, Naruto que veía todo impotente y con una mirada de miseria e impotencia solo rezaba para que ocurriera un milagro

"No aléjense de ella, por favor no le hagan nada, si quieren golpéenme, tortúrenme, pero por favor no le hagan nada a ella" gritaba un desesperado rubio que lloraba lágrimas de impotencia y que solo veía como nadie le hacia caso mejor se acercaban a su hermana para hacerla sufrir mientras el observaba todo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta una marca en su mano empezaba a brillar como si estuviera reaccionando a algo

(¡por favor quien sea ayúdennos, alguien ayude a Kiyomi, POR FAVOR!) gritaba mentalmente desesperado y en ese momento el brillo de su mano se intensifico segando a las personas por un momento

Cuando el brillo termino las personas se preguntaban que había sido pero al ver que nada había pasado decidieron seguir con lo que hacían que los hermanos perdían toda la esperanza pero antes de que todo se reiniciara un instinto asesino inimaginable inundo el callejón completo provocando que los agresores se llenaran de terrón hasta la más pequeña parte de sus cuerpos y que en los niños se llenaran en un calor y confort inimaginable que les traía paz y tranquilidad y que por alguna razón les gritaba seguridad

Cuando todos voltearon a la entrada del callejón para ver que era se toparon con un hombre alto, de pelo rubio un desordenado, su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans negros con una cadena de metal, unas botas de combate con punta cromada, una playera azul rey que estaba cubierta por un abrigo manga larga de color carmesí, el individuo contaba con un aura que imponía respeto y poder pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención de todos fueron sus ojos dorados que veían con sumo odio y veneno a todas las personas pero cuando veían a Kiyomi y Naruto solo les lanzaba miradas de cariño y que trasmitían seguridad

"quien eres" decía un ninja tartamudeando por el miedo de este individuo

El sujeto solo le lanzo una mirada mortal y respondió "tu verdugo" dijo con un tono de voz que le mando a más de uno un escalofrió a la columna vertebral

Después de que pronuncio esas palabras se levantó una barrera morada que cubría el callejón completo y haciendo que nadie pudiera huir, después se avanzó a donde estaban los gemelos sin que nadie se percatar hasta que ya estaba ahí, este solo le lanzo una sonrisa a los gemelos y los movió hasta la esquina para después aparecer una espada plateada de mando negro y con una gema roja en el centro de la empuñadura aunque nadie pudo ver bien los detalles ya que en cuanto apareció se lanzó al ataque procediendo a cortar piernas, brazos o cabezas de varias personas, los ninjas sacaron sus armas para contraatacar pero esto era inútil ya que el sujeto evadía con maestría todo lo que les lanzaba para después proceder a golpearlos mientras que los sumía a un mundo de dolor para después terminar con un corte de cabeza

Después de unos minutos de masacre la sangre escurría de las paredes, miembros desmembrados estaban esparcidos por todo el callejón mientras que el artífice de esta carnicería se encontraba en medio bañado de sangre y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a unos metros había unos aldeanos y ninjas que todavía Vivian, aunque no estaba completamente enteros ya que a unos les faltaba brazos o piernas, pero seguían con vida

"por favor no nos hagas daño, te juramos que dejaremos a esos niños en paz solo te pedimos que nos dejes vivir" rogo un aldeano desesperado, aunque no era el único los demás también le pedían que los dejara vivir, el solo volteo y les lanzo una mirada mortal

"Ustedes iban a violar a una niña enfrente de su hermano para después matar a su hermano enfrente de ella para que al final la hicieran sufrir un poco más antes de asesinarla, así que díganme si ustedes iban a hacer algo tan malditamente asqueroso y repulsivo porque he de personarles la vida, no son más que escoria de la humanidad que el mundo no recordara, así que te lo vuelvo a repetir porque debo perdonarles la vida" termino de hablar con un tono de voz lleno de veneno

"quien eres y porque defiendes a esos niños acaso no vez que son demonios" hablo otro aldeano con un intento de que vea que cometió un error y los deje vivir, pero solo consiguió una mirada de muerte

"esos demonios que tú dices no son más que unos niños que han sufrido lo inimaginable y quien soy, pues soy aquel que los protegerá con su vida y traerá el sufrimiento a aquel que les desee hacer daño" respondió con convicción

"Así que desaparezcan" dijo finalmente para que después un circulo enfrente de ellos de donde salieron unas manos para sujetarlos mientras estos gritaban por ayuda, al final las manos lograron llevar a todos dentro de el para después desaparecer

Una vez que todo termino el callejón quedo en completo silencio hasta que unos sollozos se escucharon por lo que el sujeto se dirigió hasta la esquina del callejón para después retirar una barrera alrededor de los gemelos que había puesto para que no vieran la masacre, cuando callo por fin la barrera los niños se tensaron cuando vieron al sujeto tan cerca por lo que Naruto a pesar de estar sumamente cansado se paró y se puso enfrente de su hermana de manera protectora

Este al ver esa acción solo sonrió con de una forma cariñosa que nunca habían visto antes ya que esta se veía sincera y no falsa como las del sandaime

"Tranquilo chico no les hare daño al contrario los cuidare solo confíen en mi" esta vez no hablo con su tono de voz mortal sin hablo de forma suave y cariñosa

Los hermanos solo lo observaron con incertidumbre ya que no sabían que hacer ya que a pesar de que los ayudo y les dice que confíen en el ellos no podían por su forma de vida que habían llevado

El sujeto al ver su mirada supo de inmediato el estilo de vida que tenían ambos por lo que opto por hacer algo, los abrazo a ambos

Ellos al sentir el abrazo se tensaron y quisieron apartarse, pero antes

"Tranquilos ya nadie les hará nada les prometo que los cuidare y protegeré de todo" hablo de forma tranquila mientras acariciaba las espaldas de ambos, ellos al escuchar esa palabra no querían creer, pero algo en su interior les decía que solo por esta vez otorgaran una oportunidad por lo que se relajaron y aceptaron el abrazo

"quien eres" hablaron como un susurro imposible de escuchar para alguien normal pero no para el por lo que el abrazo más fuerte y les dijo al oído

"Soy Spectra Phantom y desde hoy su guardián" les termino de decir con un fuerte abrazo logrando hacer que se quedaran dormidos y con una tranquilidad y seguridad que nunca en su vida habían sentido

Spectra al ver que ya se habían dormido procedió a aparecer un circulo para tele trasportarse y jurando que los protegería y les enseñaría todo lo que este a su alcance, el circulo los engullo completamente hasta que segundos después el callejón estaba completamente vacío.

Poco se sabía que esta noche se hizo una promesa que traería grandes cambios al mundo entero.

 **Y corte**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció acaso fue bueno, malo o regular**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sus opiniones**

 **Tambien si desean agregar o aportar una idea díganmela yo soy todo oídos**

 **Bueno eso sería todo espero que lo disfrutaran y nos vemos hasta la siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3: El Guardián

**Que tal queridos lectores como les había prometido aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia**

 **También quiero que sepan que me tarde en subir este capítulo ya que cuando tenía la mitad hecha el archiva se me borro por lo que decidí darme un tiempo para escribir mis otras 2 historias, pero no se preocupen voy a volver a retomar la historia y de hecho una vez que se suba el capítulo voy a empezar el siguiente para poder subirlo lo más rápido posible así que les pido que no se desesperen por favor**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ningún personaje más que de ciertos "oc"**

Personas hablando: "hermana"

Personas pensando: (tengo que resolver esto)

 **Demonios o seres sellados:** " **humano"**

 **Demonios pensando (humano)**

 **Capítulo 3: El Guardián**

 **Lugar desconocido**

En medio de una habitación sola apareció un circulo de color rojo con un logotipo extraño, cuando desapareció dicho circulo la habitación dejo de estar sola en su lugar ahora había 3 personas donde 2 de esas personas estaban cargadas por la tercera

"veo que lograste encontrarlos Spectra" el ahora identificado Spectra solo volteo a ver a la persona que hablo la cual era un hombre promedio con una vestimenta que era un saco y pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros, cabello pelinegro con un corte de pelo en punta y por ultimo una máscara blanca con diseños dorados que cubría totalmente su cara.

"Estas en lo correcto Lars, deja los acuesto en la cama del cuarto principal ya que los 2 están muy cansados por el maldito día que tuvieron" respondió al ahora identificado Lars solo asintió para dejarlo avanzar para que recostara a los niños

Spectra procedió a llevarlos al cuarto principal para después recostarlos en la cama grande para después arroparlos y deseando que descanse, después de eso se dispuso a volver a la sala para hablar con Lars el cual solo estaba sentado viendo la chimenea del cuarto.

"ahora me puedes decir que tan mal estuvo como para tenerte tan enojado" pregunto directamente Spectra

"jeje me conoces muy bien" dijo este para después agarrarse el pelo con una expresión cansada "como sabes bien hace un tiempo me dispuse a la búsqueda de los herederos pura sangre de los uzumaki por mi deber" dijo "si, yo sé muy bien de tu deber y por lo último que me contaste fue que lograste encontrar a Kushina Uzumaki la última de la línea real y por lo que puedo ver esos son sus hijos" respondió el otro ya sabiendo la historia completa de su amigo

"Pues si ellos son sus hijos sus nombres son Kiyomi y Naruto Uzumaki y como bien sabes yo era el guardián desde las sombras de Kushina siendo ella la única que sabía de mí y también sabrás que ella me envió a una misión para encontrar ciertos artículos muy valiosos para ella y los Uzumaki yo en un principio me quise negar ya que no la poder dejar sola porque estaba embarazada y corría riesgo de enemigos pero ella me insistió demasiado y después de tanta insistencia y ver que si era muy importante lo que me pidió acepte hacer la misión y aunque pude completar con éxito esa misión fue algo que me tomo demasiados años, para ser exactos me tomo casi 6 años" dijo hablando un poco de su misión recibiendo una confirmación del otro para que procediera

"Una vez que completé mi misión me dispuse a regresar, solo para enterarme que Kushina había muerto la noche del ataque del Kyubi al igual que sus hijos, yo estaba destrozado ya que había fallado en mi misión y estuve a punto de cometer Zenpaku por el fallo en mi misión o al menos eso intente hasta que me entere por unas personas sobre unos niños demonios, al principio no le tome tanta importancia hasta que escuche su apellido el cual era Uzumaki, fue cuando me dispuse a investigar solo para encontrar que esos niños eran los hijos de Kushina por lo que enseguida me dispuse a encontrarlos y debo decir que cuando los localice me encontré con una escena que hizo hervir mi sangre" dijo mientras apretaba sus manos

"tan mala fue" pregunto Lars haciendo que el otro se riera amargamente "mala se queda corta, cuando los encontré los malditos aldeanos los estaban golpeando hasta una pulgada de su vida es por eso que en ese momento iba a intervenir pero justo antes esas personas dijeron algo que me helo la sangre e hizo que mi sed de sangre se dispararan, ¿tienes alguna idea de que dijeron?" pregunto antes de seguir contando y recibiendo una negativa del otro "dijeron que querían violar a la niña para después matar a su hermano enfrente de ella y por ultimo asesinarla cuando se hubieran cansado de "jugar con ella" después de oír eso y ver que efectivamente lo iban a hacer no pude controlarlo más mi sed y hambre de muerte me dijo que los exterminara y efectivamente lo hice, asesine, desmembré y mutile a todos ellos, una vez que termine fue con ellos para recogerlos pero al ver que me acercaba esta Kiyomi puso una mirada de terror absoluto y aunque Naruto lo intentaba ocultar él también tenía miedo, tenían miedo de la persona que los salvo, era como si pensaran que yo les iba hacer daño, por suerte los tranquilice y los traje aquí aunque antes me dispuse a utilizar una técnica para ver sus recuerdos los cuales hicieron que me dieran ganas de destruir esa maldita aldea" termino de relatar la historia y asqueando en el proceso a su amigo

"Que tan mal son sus recuerdos" pregunto Lars esperando que no fueran tan malos

"ellos han sido abusados, envenenados, sufrido ostracismo, golpeados y un sinfín de cosas, sinceramente me sorprende que sigan con una salud mental "estable" ya que tienen miedo a las personas extranjeras sobre todo Kiyomi, yo pienso que han sobrevivido porque se tienen mutuamente"

Cuando termino la sala se sumió a un profundo silencio dejando que pensaran y reflexionaran sobre lo aprendido

"Que es lo que vas hacer con ellos" pregunto Lars

"voy a darles una vida normal y con cariño, voy a enseñarles todo lo que pueda para que sepan defenderse, pero sobre todo voy a protegerlos, es lo menos que puedo hacer al no poder proteger a su madre" respondió dejando al otro satisfecho

"por cierto Lars necesito algo" dijo llamando su atención "quiero que vayas a Konoha (diciendo el nombre con veneno) y que investigues todo sobre Minato Namikaze y sus posibles movimientos turbios ese sujeto nunca me dio buena espina y siento que él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Kushina o al menos hizo algo perjudicial para ella o sus hijos, también quiero que investigues todo sobre Hiruzen Sarutobi el líder de la aldea, también sobre una persona llamada Danzo Shimura y por ultimo quiero que investigues todo lo relacionado con Naruto y Kiyomi, quiero saber los planes que tenían para ellos" termino de solicitar todo lo que necesitaba después de todo la información es poder en este mundo

"No te preocupes yo me encargo de buscar y encontrar todo lo que me pides solo dame unos días para tener todo" le contesto recibiendo un asentamiento de el "bueno será mejor que empiece a buscar así que me retiro" dijo para después pararse y despedirse de su amigo "lo siento por lo de Kushina espero que puedas ayudar a sus hijos y si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa ya sabes cómo contactarme" dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

Después de que Lars se fue Spectra se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían los niños, cuando entro observo que ellos se estaban abrazando como si no quisieran separarse por lo que fue a su lado para acariciar su cabello para después irse a dormir a un sillón en la esquina del cuarto para poder velar el sueño de ambos niños

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto y Kiyomi se levantaron muy temprano al día siguiente, los 2 se agarraron la cabeza y les empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de la noche anterior por lo que les provoco mucho miedo que alguien les hiciera daño y ese miedo aumento cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban en una habitación desconocida

"nii-chan donde estamos" decía una Kiyomi sumamente asustada mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su hermano

"tranquila nee-san todo está bien aquí estoy" decía de una forma tranquilizadora Naruto, aunque por dentro su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora para descubrir donde estaban

"Veo que por fin despiertan" los hermanos se alarmaron de sobremanera cuando escucharon a alguien hablar por lo que inspeccionaron todo el cuarto hasta ubicar a la persona que hablo, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta que provenía de la persona que estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina derecha del cuarto

"quien eres tú" pregunto Naruto de forma defensiva mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana para que no le hiciera nada

"tranquilo no les hare daño" respondió este mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ellos, pero vio que los 2 se tensaron de sobremanera cuando estaba a mitad de camino (han tenido una vida lamentable) pensó este con tristeza y lamentándose por no estar con ellos fue por eso que opto por detenerse donde estaba y levantar las manos en señal de que no haría nada

"tranquilos, por si no me recuerdan yo fui quien los salvo la noche anterior" dijo este haciendo que los hermanos abrieran los ojos con la realización ya que ahora lo recordaban perfectamente "veo que ya me recordaron, aunque sea un poco por lo que me presentare de nuevo, mi nombre es Spectra Phantom su guardián de ahora en adelante" termino de presentarse

Naruto y Kiyomi se sorprendieron ya que este sujeto decía que era su guardián haciendo que mostraran gran desconfianza

"¿porque ser nuestro guardián?" pregunto Naruto con desconfianza

"porque es mi deber y se lo debo a su madre" contesto haciendo que ambos abrieran sus ojos por la mención de su madre, Spectra al ver que guardaba silencio decidió continuar

"verán yo vengo de una familia que eran muy amigos sino que hasta hermanos del clan uzumaki, su clan" dijo sorprendiendo a ambos "la familia Phantom juraron a él clan Uzumaki lealtad y que los iban a proteger sin importar el costo por lo que la familia Phantom se convirtió en los guardianes del clan Uzumaki, lamentablemente el fin de ambos clanes llegaron a su fin en la segunda guerra shinobi cuando Kumo, Iwa y Kiri unieron fuerzas para exterminar a los Uzumaki ya que los 3 tenían un gran miedo a su clan ya que eran conocidos por su amplio conocimiento en sellado, longevidad y habilidad en la pelea y aunque los uzumaki decidieron vivir alejados de todos y en paz las 3 naciones les seguían teniendo miedo fue por eso enviaron a sus ejércitos combinados a la isla donde habitábamos todos, ellos pensaban que porque contaban con cantidad iban a lograr destruirnos sin ningún problema pero no supieron lo equivocado que estaban ya que es mejor calidad que cantidad por eso cuando atacaron se llevaron la sorpresa más aterradora y esa fue uzumakis y phantoms cabreados por lo que se armó una masacre, lamentablemente aunque ambas familias tuvieran alta experiencia eran ampliamente superados en número cerca de 1 a 10, la masacre duro horas y aunque el ejército de las 3 naciones fue ampliamente diezmado los uzumaki y los phantom fueron erradicados dejando solo unos pocos sobrevivientes de ambos clanes entre ellos yo y mi hermana, pero por desgracia unos días después unos shinobis de ese grupo nos encontró y como nosotros estábamos muy cansados por la huida que emprendimos no nos pudimos defender bien y aunque logramos derrotarlos mi hermana Mira sucumbió en el ataque pero no sin antes pedirme que cuidara a los herederos de la casa principal de los Uzumaki la cual era su madre" termino de narrar su historia haciendo que ambos hermanos se pusieran a pensar profundamente ya que por un lado se encontraban tristes por la destrucción de su clan, pero sobre todo enojados ya que se supone que este sujeto debía de protegerlos

"¿Quién era nuestra madre?, ¿acaso nos abandonó porque no nos quería?, ¿también nos odia como el resto de la aldea?, ¿si eras nuestro guardia donde has estado todo este tiempo?" pregunto Naruto sumamente enojado y llorando al igual que Kiyomi, Spectra solo sonrió con tristeza

"su madre no los abandono eso sería lo menos que ella haría de hecho ella los amo más que nada en el mundo, cuando se embarazo de ustedes para ella fue el día más feliz de su vida, observe como les decía a sus amigos que ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo porque sería mama" respondió con firmeza haciendo que los 2 se calmaran un poco

"sobre quien era su mama déjenme decirles que ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes y amables que jamás he visto y su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, ahora se preguntaran donde esta ella, y tengo que decir que lamentablemente ella murió el día que nacieron" respondió Spectra haciendo que los niños se pusieran tristes ya que ellos tenían una pequeña esperanza de que su madre estuviera viva

"ahora respondiendo a la última pregunta sobre porque soy su guardián pues déjenme decirles que yo fui el guardián de su madre por varios años, yo siempre la cuidaba de lejos y platicaba con ella siempre que lo necesitaba, ella me pidió que también fuera su guardián a lo que yo acepte sin rechistar, fue por eso que cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada yo me propuse a cuidarla con mayor intensidad ya que sabía que con su embarazo corría varios peligros pero ella al tercer mes de embarazo me mando a una misión especial para encontrar una cosas que necesitaba yo al principio me negué porque quería cuidar de su necesidad pero ella me insistió y al final cedi cometiendo uno de los peores errores de mi vida ya que aunque logre completar la misión que me encomendó su madre fue algo que me tomo casi 6 años, cuando termine la misión regrese inmediatamente a Konoha para cuidar de su madre y de ustedes pero cuando llegue me entere de una noticia que hizo que ya no quisiera vivir y esa fue que su madre y ustedes habían muerto el día que nacieron, pero afortunadamente por ciertas razones me entere que ustedes todavía estaban vivos y me dispuse a encontrarlos pero ustedes sabrán mejor que nadie que la situación en la que los encontré no fue la mejor" termino de narrar la historia haciendo que la habitación se envolviera en un total silencio

"sé que no pude proteger a su madre pero ese es un error que no volveré a cometer, yo le prometí a su madre que los protegería de todo y aunque no estuve con ustedes en los primeros años de su vida les juro que ahora lo estaré, les prometo que los protegeré de todo, los entrenare y les brindare el apoyo y ayuda que necesiten en cualquier momento" les dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos "es por eso que desde este momento me comprometo a cuidarlos y darles todo lo que necesitan" dijo con una voz de fuerte convicción

Naruto y Kiyomi solo lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos por la declaración que acaban de oír y aunque ellos se querían negar por desconfianza y temor de que les hicieran daño algo les decía que confiaran en él y lo aceptaran como su guardián ya que ellos sabían por sus acciones, su mirada y su tono de voz que él estaba arrepentido por no haber protegido a su madre y no haber estado con ellos y con una mirada los dos aceptaron depositar por una última vez su confianza

Después de unos momentos de silencio Spectra se enderezo "sé que ahorita no deben de confiar en mí, pero les aseguro que me ganare su confianza solo denme tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa "bueno será mejor que vaya a prepararles el desayuno y dejarlos un rato para que se vistan" dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar del cuarto "cuando estén listos bajen a la cocina les preparare un desayuno especial" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a los gemelos solos

"oni-chan crees que debamos confiar en el" pregunto Kiyomi mientras abrazaba sus piernas

"no se nee-chan, sinceramente no sé qué pensar de todo esto, pero algo me dice que le demos una oportunidad, pero si tú te quieres ir lo haremos así que, que dices nee-chan" hablo Naruto abrazando a su hermana haciendo que ella se quedara unos minutos callada mientras pensaba sobre qué hacer y después de reflexionar tomo una decisión

"vamos a quedarnos nii-chan" dijo con un hilo de voz haciendo que Naruto aceptara para después empezarse a cambiar con la ropa que les dejo Spectra que consistían en un short negro y una playera naranja para naruto y para Kiyomi un vestido color azul que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, después de cambiarse y admirar un rato de la ropa ya que ellos nunca tuvieron algo así y debían decir que se sentía muy bien procedieron a bajar a la cocina y mientras recorrían el camino lograron ver un poco del interior de donde estaban la cual a ambos les pareció lujosa y les daba mucha curiosidad por todo lo que había ya que habían varias pinturas que iban desde animales, paisajes y personas vestidas muy elegantemente, ellos siguieron viendo las pintoras hasta que se toparon con una de una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello de color rojo escarlata, ojos morados y una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo que los dos les diera un sentimiento desconocido y quisieran saber más sobre esa mujer, después de observar un poco más de la pintura ambos siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la cocina donde estaba Spectra cocinando una comida que olía muy rico a su parecer haciendo que sus estómagos rugieran y llamaran la atención del rubio mayor

"veo que por fin bajan, siéntense ya tengo su comida lista" dijo haciendo que ambos se sentaran tímidamente en una mesa para cuatro personas para que después Spectra les pusiera enfrente un gran plato de ramón con un exquisito olor "espero que lo disfruten" dijo mientras ponía un plato para él y se sentaba junto con ellos en la mesa, los hermanos observaron escépticos el plato de comida y aunque quisieron reusarse a probar un poco por miedo a que estuviera mal decidieron ceder y probar el plato llevando un bocado a sus bocas, cuando por fin probaron la comida sus ojos se abrieron como platos y les dio un instinto salvaje haciendo que no vacilaran más y provocando que empezaran a comer el ramen con una velocidad abismal dando un espectáculo gracioso al tercer integrante de la mesa que solo los veía con una sonrisa divertida y un poco nostálgica ya que recordó a una pelirroja que reaccionaba de la misma forma

Después de unos pocos minutos los gemelos terminaron su gran plato y haciendo que recobraran la compostura provocando que ambos se sonrojaran de sobre manera por lo que acababan de hacer, Spectra al ver esos sonrojos ya no pudo aguantar más su risa "jajajaja sabría que les gustaría el ramen, todos los uzumakis son así, unas máquinas adictas al ramen y proclamándola en el proceso la comida de los dioses" dijo terminando de reír y consiguiendo en él proceso un sonrojo más profundo de los niños

Spectra después de terminar de reírse de los niños se levantó y volvió a servirles a ambos "coman hasta que no puedan más o hasta que se acabe lo que prepare, lo que suceda primero" les dijo con una sonrisa y procediendo el a comer un poco los gemelos al ver esto empezaron a comer de nuevo, aunque de una manera más lenta

Una vez que los 3 terminaran de comer (naruto y kiyomi comieron 20 tazones juntos mientras que Spectra apenas comió 3) la cocina termino en un silencio un poco incomodo

Spectra al ver que no hablarían tomo la decisión de levantarse de la meta y salir de la cocina, no sin antes hacerle una señal de que lo siguieron, los 3 caminaron hasta estar enfrente de la pintura que se quedaron viendo los niños

"presiento que los 2 observaron esta pintura ¿no es así?" les pregunto a ambos recibiendo un asentimiento

"supongo que era natural que se le quedaran viendo ya que déjenme decirles que esta mujer que ven aquí es su madre" les informo con una voz un poco triste y una sonrisa nostálgica, ante esto los gemelos solo abrieron de sobremanera los ojos y se acercaron un poco más a la imagen de su madre

"es hermosa" hablo con ojos llorosos Kiyomi ya que por fin podía conocer la apariencia de la mujer que siempre quiso conocer

"re- realmente nuestra madre nos quería" pregunto con un hilo de voz naruto y sin despegar sus ojos de la pintura de su madre

Spectra al oír esa pregunta se acercó a ambos y se arrodillo hasta quedar a la misma altura que ellos "se los dije en la mañana, se los diré ahorita y se los diré cuantas veces sea necesario, su madre los quería más que nada en el mundo y estoy seguro que hubiera sido la madre más cariñosa y la que más les demostrara su amor a ustedes, también les aseguro que su madre donde quiera que este estaría orgulloso de ustedes" les dijo con una voz cariñosa

"es por eso que nunca deben de dudar de eso, también deben de saber que el legado de su madre nunca morirá ya que ustedes están vivos, cada uno tiene algo de ello por ejemplo tu Kiyomi tienes el mismo color de pelo que ella así que cuídalo y nunca te avergüences de él" cuando dijo eso Kiyomi automáticamente tomo un mechón de su pelo con fascinación "tu naruto tienes mucho del carácter de tu madre" con esto naruto se avergonzó "pero sobre todo ambos tienen la convicción de su madre y el fuego en su mirada que arrasa con todo" con esas palabras los 2 no pudieron evitar las lágrimas en los ojos que poco a poco fueron saliendo, Spectra al ver esas lagrimas solo los abrazo para que dejaran salir todo

Después de ese episodio los 3 se fueron a la sala donde Spectra les empezó a contar a los gemelos historias sobre aventuras y travesuras de su madre, les conto la vez en que venció a un ejército de Kumo ella sola, la vez de derroto a los jinchurikis de Iwa y entre otras peleas que libro y salió victoriosa, también les conto sobre travesuras que hacía a la aldea de konoha como la vez que puso polvo poca pica en la ropa interior de los hyuga y otras muchas, les siguió contando historias hasta el anochecer donde al final terminaron dormidos y aprendiendo muchas cosas de su madre pero sobre todo aprendieron del amor de su madre a ellos logrando desaparecer ese gran miedo e inseguridad

Spectra al ver que ambos estaban dormidos los llevo a su habitación, cuando termino de acostarlos toco el estómago de ambos y procedió a decir un hechizo

 **Mindscape de los gemelos**

Spectra abrió los ojos y observo que ya no se encontraba en la habitación de los niños, sino que ahora se encontraba en una alcantarilla, el siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con una enorme jaula con un kanji de sello en la cerradura

" **pero mira quien ha venido a visitarme** " se escuchó una voz demoniaca detrás de la jaula y soltando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino

"veo que sigues teniendo un pésimo humor, kurama "Spectra hablo tranquilamente sin importarle el instinto asesino

 **"** **tienes muchas agallas para hablarme así Spectra"** respondió un gran zorro de color naranja que salía de las sombras de su prisión

"oh vamos sigues enojado por la broma que te hicimos Kushina y yo" dijo el rubio mientras contenía la risa que amenazaba con salir

 **"** **será mejor que te calles mortal"** gruño el gran zorro solo para que después los 2 sonrieran como símbolo de amistad

 **"** **te tardaste"** hablo tranquilamente el zorro mientras se acostaba

"la misión que me pidió Kushina fue más difícil de lo que creíamos" contesto mientras empezaba a analizar el sello que mantenía a kurama

 **"** **sabes que los niños tuvieron una vida difícil verdad"** volvía a decir Kurama

Ante eso la mirada de Spectra se oscureció "lo sé, pero ahora que estoy aquí no dejare que nadie les haga daño" hablo con un tono solemne "pero cambiando de tema dime en quien estas sellado y como se repartió tu poder"

 **"** **Mi alma esta sellada en el interior de Kiyomi junto con el 40% de mi poder y el resto está en Naruto"** informo Kurama

"alguna razón para que estés dentro de Kiyomi" pregunto Spectra

 **"** **debes de saber que las mujeres Uzumaki tienen más habilidad en retener el alma de un biju es por eso que mi alma esta con ella y la mayor parte de mi poder esta con Naruto, aunque con el pasar de los años mi poder se restaurara y Kiyomi tendrá todo mi poder sellado, aunque no puedo decir de Naruto lo mismo ya que al no tener mi alma dentro de el mi poder se acabara"** empezó a responder

Con eso Spectra se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que le decía Kurama "creo que tengo una idea para resolver lo de Naruto, pero tendré que probarlo más adelante" decía recibiendo un asentimiento de Kurama "ahora dime que paso en la noche que murió Kushina" dijo con una mirada de seriedad

Y con esto Kurama le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido en esa fatídica noche, le conto desde el secuestro de los niños hasta la parte donde Minato le decía como utilizo a Kushina y cada minúsculo detalle de aquellos sucesos

Cuando Spectra termino de escuchar la historia su cabeza estaba en un mar de pensamientos hasta que de pronto un potente instinto asesino se soltó dentro del paisaje haciendo que incluso Kurama se sorprendiera por tan potente poder

 **(Konoha ha cavado su tumba)** pensaba Kurama mientras veía a un colérico Spectra

"sabía que Minato nunca fue de fiar, ese malnacido" empezó a maldecir a Minato y a lanzar insultos a él y a su maldito pueblo

Después de 5 minutos de maldecir a todo el mundo Spectra se calmó y empezó a idear un plan

 **"** **Y que vas a hacer con los niños"** preguntaba un intrigado Kurama

"voy a darles una familia, voy a hacer que se diviertan y voy a entrenarlos con todo lo que tenga para que puedan defenderse" explicaba lo que haría en los años venideros

 **"** **buen plan, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda"** decía Kurama mientras ideaba formas para ayudar a los hijos de Kushina ya que aunque muchos crean que el y la pelirroja se odiaban la verdad es que no podían estar más equivocados ya que ellos 2 y Spectra eran amigos que bromeaban entre ellos y platicaban de cosas que habían visto y experimentado en su vida es por eso que cuando él fue obligado a asesinar a su amiga el sintió un pesar y una gran culpa por lo que se prometió que velaría por los 2 cachorros y los ayudaría en lo que pudiera

"gracia Kurama, también otra cosa que hare será encontrar una forma para que quedes libre o por lo menos tengas más libertad" decía mientras copiaba el sello con un hechizo para poder analizarlo más tarde

 **"** **gracias"** susurro el zorro recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio

"lo que sea por los amigos, bueno será mejor que me vaya ya que tengo unas cosas que hacer" dijo mientras se despedía del Zorro recibiendo una despedida del mismo y una vez que Spectra se fue Kurama decidió acostarse y ponerse a dormir

 **Fuera del Midscape**

Cuando Spectra salió de la mente de los niños decidió empezar el estudio del sello que retiene a Kurama por lo que arropo a los niños y después se fue a su sala de estudio

 **A la mañana siguiente**

La mañana del día siguiente empezó bien para los gemelos ya que Spectra les preparo un desayuno delicioso el cual consistía en huevos estrellados, pan tostado, tocino, jugo de naranja y fruta picada

Cuando los gemelos vieron ese desayuno casi se desmayaron y pensaron que no era para ellos por lo que esperaron a que Spectra comiera para que ellos se comieran las sobras pero esos pensamientos murieron cuando Spectra les dijo que se sentaran ya que eso era solo para ellos, los gemelos al escuchar eso casi lloraron ya que todavía les parecía irreal lo que les pasaba actualmente, Spectra al ver que casi lloraban solo se arrodillo en frente de ellos y les puso la mano en sus hombros mientras les decía palabras reconfortantes

Y con eso empezó el desayuno que por cierto les pareció delicioso a los 2 hermanos, después del desayuno Spectra procedió a mostrarles la biblioteca y a darles 2 libros que él pensó que les gustaría por lo que empezó a buscarlos pero los gemelos le dijeron que no sabían leer ni escribir mientras se encogían para enseguida ver a Spectra enfrente de ellos y estos al verlo esperaron palabras de decepción o regaño pero lo único que obtuvieron fue una frase la cual fue "no se preocupen yo les enseñare" dicha con una sonrisa mientras les revolvía el pelo

Y así pasaron la mañana estudiando y siendo enseñados a leer y escribir por Spectra

"Veo que ya pasaron unas horas, ya son las 4" decía Spectra mientras se estiraba por haber estado varias horas sentado

"Naruto, Kiyomi vamos al patio" le dijo a los niños quienes estaban tratando de escribir las oraciones que les puso Spectra

"ya vamos" dijeron ambos mientras se levantaban y empezaban a ir al patio

Cuando los 3 llegaron al centro del patio Spectra se volteaba a ver a los gemelos

"buenos niños tengo que decirles que Konoha se empiece a preguntar porque no los han visto y si eso sucede el anciano sospechara por lo que será mejor que regresen al pueblo" explicaba Spectra para que enseguida que terminara viera a los gemelos temblar y abrazarse

"dijiste que nos ayudarías" decía Naruto con tono traicionado

"no queremos regresar" decía Kiyomi mientras lloraba y se abrazaba más a su hermano

Con esto Spectra se dio cuenta que no se dio a entender bien por lo que enseguida abrazo a los dos y les decía palabras de confort hasta que ellos se calmaron

"perdón si me di a entender mal, pero lo que trataba de decir es que había que engañar a konoha con que ustedes todavía viven en ese lugar" dijo mientras se retiraba del abrazo y veía a los gemelos que tenía las cejas levantadas en confusión

"veo que todavía no comprenden" decía mientras dibujaba dos círculos con extraños símbolos "cada uno párense en esos círculos y entenderán mejor" ordenaba por lo que los hermanos hicieron caso con algo de desconfianza

Enseguida que ellos se levantaron una luz los envolvió a ambos por 5 minutos para desaparecer después

"que paso" dijo Naruto

"no siento nada" argumentaba Kiyomi

"jejeje" se empezó a reír Spectra y así llamar la atención de los hermanos por lo que lo voltearon a ver interrogante mente "vean detrás suyo" solo eso dijo Spectra por lo que los gemelos voltearon a sus espaldas para que enseguida sus ojos casi se salgan de su cabeza ya que enfrente de ellos unas había una copia 100% idéntica de ellos

"pero que es eso" gritaban ambos mientras tocaban a los 2 clones que se encontraban dormidos

"esos se podrían decir que son clones mágicos" informaba Spectra

"clones que" decía confundido Naruto mientras su hermana inclinaba la cabeza lindamente

"clones mágicos son copias 100% exactas de la persona que los crearon y en este caso son clones de ustedes que están hechos de mi poder para que puedan durar y ellos serán los que tomen sus lugares en Konoha por lo que ellos vivirán por ustedes en ese pueblo mientras finjen ser ustedes y obtienen cualquier información que nos sea de utilidad" explicaba a los gemelos " bueno sin nada mas será mejor que ellos empiecen su trabajo" dijo para enseguida crear un circulo que transporto a los clones a Konoha para que una vez que despertaran empezaran a comportarse como los originales y así poder engañar a todos

Una vez que los clones desaparecieron los gemelos llegaron a una realización

"eso quiere decir" empezó a hablar Kiyomi

"que no regresaremos" termino Naruto

"tranquilos, konoha no le volverá a hacer daño" contesto con una sonrisa causando que los gemelos lloraran de felicidad "bueno porque no vamos a dentro para que les prepare una deliciosa comida" dijo para que enseguida los gemelos se limpiaran las lágrimas y corrieran hacia la cocina con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

Al ver a los niños felices y corriendo Spectra volteo al cielo (Kushina te prometo que tus hijos estarán mejor de ahora en adelante) pensaba mientras un viento lo golpeo y juro que escucho (gracias Spectra), con eso Spectra avanzo hacia la cocina junto con los niños pensando en los días pacíficos que vendrán

Lo que no sabían los gemelos es que en este día el camino a la grandeza apenas empezaba y ellos serían guiados por su fiel protector

 **Y corte**

 **Bueno como prometí en un "destino que cumplir" les pude traer esta actualización que espero que les gustara**

 **También quiero que me dejen su opinión en los comentarios sobre si fue bueno, malo o regular el capítulo también si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber y tratare de resolverlo y contestarla**

 **También quiero invitarlos a leer mis otras 2 historias para cualquiera persona que todavía no las lee**

 **Ya sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4: Tiempo de calidad

**HOLA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ ALEXIITZ SU AMIGO Y AUTOR FAVORITO (O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO), BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, LES VINE A TRAER UN REGALO ATRASADO DE NAVIDAD Y ADELANTADO DE AÑO NUEVO**

 **ESTE REGALO ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS LAS CUALES SON**

 **UN DESTINO QUE CUMPLIR (ESTE SE SUBIRA A PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO PORQUE NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE TERMINARLO YA QUE SALI DE VIAJE, PERO NO SE DESESPEREN QUE LO TRATARE DE TERMINAR Y SUBIRLO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA)**

 **DULCE VENGANZA**

 **UN BRILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **ESPERO CON SINCERIDAD QUE LES GUSTE ESTO PRESENTE DE MI PARTE**

 **PASANDO A OTRA COSA ES QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE LO SIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE LA DESCUIDE Y ESE NUNCA FUE MI OBJETIVO POR LO QUE LO SIENTO Y CRÉANME QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER SINO QUE HARE LO CONTRARIO EL CUAL ES ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO Y EN CASO DE QUE NO PUEDA HACERLO LOS MANTENDRÉ INFORMADOS**

 **EN CUANTO UNAS DUDAS:**

 **ANTHONY123V: ME ALEGRO QUE MI HISTORIA TE CAUSARA ESOS SENTIMIENTOS, EN CUANTO A TU DUDA DE SPECTRA Y SU PAREJA LA VERDAD ES QUE SPECTRA NO TENDRÁ PAREJA EN ESTA HISTORIA Y LA RELACIÓN QUE TENDRÁ CON NARUTO Y KIYOMI ES DE UN AMOROSO PADRE**

 **ONIELE: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY SEPARADA A LA ORIGINAL Y EN CUANTO A LOS VACIOS ESTOS SE ESTARÁN ACLARANDO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ningún personaje más que de ciertos "oc"**

Personas hablando: "hermana"

Personas pensando: (tengo que resolver esto)

 **Demonios o seres sellados:** " **humano"**

 **Demonios pensando (humano)**

 **Capitulo 4: tiempos de calidad, he información peligrosa**

Vemos a un adulto de cabello rubio caminando por uno de los pasillos de su mansión y su destino es el cuarto de los gemelos los cuales han estado viviendo con su guardián desde hace 4 meses, en todo este tiempo Spectra ha ayudado a los niños en todo lo que podía tanto educativamente como psicológicamente siendo este ultimo el mayor reto ya que todos los maltrataros que sufrieron por parte de Konoha destruyeron poco a poco sus psiques como por ejemplo siempre que Spectra levantaba la voz por cualquier cosa los gemelos empezaban a temblar de miedo o las pesadillas que ambos tienen en la noche eso y otros más son los casos que Phantom ha intentado arreglar y aunque lo ha logrado en unas cosas la verdad es que todavía le faltaba mucho camino

Por otro lado tenemos lo educativo lo cual a Spectra lo sorprendió de sobre manera ya que naruto y Kiyomi apenas sabían identificar palabras escritas y mucho menos leer de hecho ellos solo hablaban correctamente porque no decían oraciones complejas y lo poco o mucho complejo que sabían era por todo lo que escuchaban por lo que Spectra se puso a trabajar en ello y sinceramente los resultados lo impresionaron en sobre manera ya que los gemelos tenían una habilidad innata para aprender las cosas después de todo ellos aprendieron a leer y hablar correctamente en poco menos de meses lo cual es una gran a saña después de todo una persona normal se tarda un año como mínimo en aprender a leer con propiedad obviamente esto también fue gracias a que nuestro guardia se la paso días y noches enseñándoles lo mejor que podía ya sea con consejos o motivándolos tanto para que aprendieran como para que su moral subiera y se dieran cuenta que si existía alguien que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos y sus esfuerzos fueron productivos ya que le dieron estos resultados tan magníficos

Pero regresando a nuestro momento actual en donde Spectra entraba a la habitación de los niños para que él los encontrara abrazados fuertemente en la gran cama

"Naruto, kIyomi es hora de levantarse" decía el rubio mientras sacudía a los gemelos

"minutos más" pedía la pequeña pelirroja para después volverse a abrazar a su hermano

El rubio mayos solo suspiro y siguió moviendo a los niños los cuales no reaccionaban "lo bueno es que vine prepara" se decía a si mismo mientras sacaba por arte de magia 2 tazones de ramen y los colocaba al frente de la cama lo que provoco que en cuestión de segundos los gemelos se levantaran como sonámbulos y se dirigieren hacia l comida para que enseguida empezaran a comerla sin importarles su alrededor y ofreciendo un espectáculo al rubio mayor (igualitos a ti Kushina" pensaba con diversión mientras observaba que los niños habían terminado su comida

"Vuelvo a decirlo, cuando se duermen parecen muertos" hablo mientras se acercaba a un cajón para sacar la ropa de los niños

"No es nuestra culpa" empezó Naruto

"La cama es demasiado suave" termino Kiyomi

"No puedo discutir esa lógica" se rio ante la elocuencia de los niños "bueno es hora de cambiarse" dijo para después acercarse a la cama donde estaban los gemelos y después proceder a ayudarlos a cambiarse

A Naruto lo vistió con un par de shorts blancos, una playera de manga larga de color naranja y unos tenis de color negros

Y a Kiyomi la vistió con un lindo vestido de color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos a juegos después de todo a la pequeña le fascino este estilo de vestidos ya que su mama los usaba cuando era niña, también Spectra aprovecho el momento para peinarla con un estilo de coletas gemelas y a naruto le dijo que se mojara el pelo para después ayudarlo a peinarse aunque con el no fue tan difícil después de todo su cabello se peinaba casi naturalmente

"Bueno ahora que ya están listos será mejor ir a desayunar" dijo en cuanto corroboro que los pequeños estuvieran arreglados

"Entendido" contestaron ambos al unisonó y enseguida se empezaron a dirigir a la cocina

"Muy bien niños siéntense mientras prepara el desayuno" ordeno recibiendo una afirmación de parte de ambos

Spectra enseguida se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, preparo huevos, tocino, licuado y pico un poco de fruta, en cuanto termino de preparar todo lo coloco en la mesa y les sirvió el desayuno a ambos y en cuanto lo hizo los tres empezaron a desayunar, por un lado estaba el guardián el cual comía normal y por el otro lado estaban los gemelos los cuales estaban comedio como si fueran un ejército de fisicoculturistas lo cual trajo alegría a Spectra ya que los pequeños de 5 años ahora podían comer bien y ya no tenían la apariencia deplorable de cuando los encontró ya que antes eran niños desnutridos y con grandes problemas de desarrollo nutritivo por toda la falta de comida o por la comida envenenada, sinceramente él sabía que si no fuera por Kurama los niños hubieran muerto por desnutriticion o infección pero eso ya cambio, después de todo ahora ellos estaban comiendo sano logrando hacer que sus cuerpos adquirieran todas las vitaminas necesarias para que crezcan completamente sanos e incluso sus cuerpos ya mostraban signos de recuperación ya que ahora no se veían niños desnutridos sino que se podían observar niños más sanos aunque claro aún falta un camino que recorrer pero eso es algo que el arreglaría pronto

"chicos recuerden que en cuanto terminen de comer vamos a ir al lago que les había prometido la semana pasada" les dijo con una sonrisa y provocando que los gemelos se alegaran de suma manera

"Kiyomi apresúrate para irnos" decía Naruto muy feliz

"si nii-san" contestaba la pelirroja mientras comía más rápido al igual que su hermano

"tranquilos no son carreras" decía pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos

"listo/listo" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras veían que el rubio mayor recoger sus platos

"muy bien entonces será mejor irnos" les informo Spectra mientras preparaba su circulo mágico para enseguida desaparecer junto con sus protegidos

 **UBICACIÓN CERCANA A LA MANSIÓN PHANTOM**

Se podía observar que un círculo mágico aparecía en un inmenso bosque y de el salían 3 personas

"wow/wow" fueron las palabras que pronunciaron de los niños al salir del circulo mágico y es que enfrente de ellos estaba un paisaje sin igual, se encontraban en un hermoso bosque con árboles de 30 metros, una fauna magnifica ya que había flores de diversos tipos y diversos colores, también se podían apreciar ciervos, venados, carneros y hermosas aves, pero sin duda lo que más les llamo la atención fue el hermoso lago cristalino que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

"sabía que les gustaría, después de todo es una de las maravillas ocultas del mundo" hablo en voz alta mientras el también admiraba el paisaje

"maravilla, porque lo es" preguntaba una confundida Kiyomi

"Verán este bosque es muy especial después de todo tiene una gran antigüedad y se dice que cuenta con un guardián que ataca a todas las personas que quieran dañar tan hermoso lugar, también otra cosa que lo hace especial es que los propios arboles tienen una habilidad para recolectar senjutsu el cual provoca que todas las plantas se vean tan vivas y atrae a todos los animales, pero sin duda una de las mejores cosas es el lago el cual es un purificante y se dice que cura cualquier maldición o daño al alma" explicaba haciendo que los hermanos se asombraran cada vez mas "pero bueno que tal si vamos al lago" y con eso empezó a acercarse junto con los niños

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Spectra dirigió su mirada a los niños "díganme ustedes no saben nadar verdad" pregunto

"no" decía un apenado Naruto mientras jugaba con su brazo nerviosamente, por su parte Kiyomi agacho la mirada en vergüenza, el rubio mayor lo único que hizo fue ponerse a sus alturas y tocarles el hombro para que voltearan a verlo "tranquilos no se apenen, yo les dije que les ayudaría en todo sin importar que fuera, así que porque no se visten y les ayudo a aprender a nadar" les dijo con una sonrisa para que después hiciera un circulo mágico para aparecer sus trajes de baños, con esto los 3 procedieron a cambiarse para enseguida dirigirse a nadar

Spectra se la paso toda la tarde ayudando a los gemelos a nadar desde aprender cómo mantenerse flotando hasta diversos estilos de natación ya sea el de mariposa, el de perrito u otros, eso si Spectra nunca se separo de ambos y siempre estuvo al pendiente por si uno de los dos se les complicaba, sorpresivamente al final del día tanto Naruto como Kiyomi lograron aprender lo básico de nadar y es que Spectra les transmitía confianza aparte de que querían hacer orgulloso a la persona que tanto los ha ayudado y es que para ellos el rubio mayor se había ganado un gran espacio en sus corazones, puede que ellos todavía se sientan a veces tímidos o inseguros con el pero esas dudas van desapareciendo poco a poco

Así se fue el día con clases de natación y con una pequeña cena con la comida que había traído Spectra para los 3

"ya está anocheciendo" decía mientras observaba el sol ocultándose "será mejor irnos" dijo pero no contestaron por lo que dirigió su mirada a los niños solo para encontrarse con la escena de ellos durmiendo (supongo que las clases fueron cansadas) pensó con una sonrisa "será mejor llevarlos a su cama"" decía para sí mismo mientras recogía a cada uno con un brazo y después se tele transportaba al cuarto de los niños para acostarlos

"descansen" decía mientras los arropaba para después proceder a retirarse a su estudio para analizar algunos pendientes

 **45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Vemos aparecer un circulo mágico de color purpura en medio del estudio y de el salía Lars (misma vestimenta que en capitulo anterior y al menos que diga algo esta será la que siempre usa)

"te tardaste Lars, pensé que la información que te pedí me la darías en máximo un mes no en 4" decía Spectra quien está sentado tomando té mientras observaba a su amigo el cual había aparecido en su estudio justo cuando estaba trabajando

"lo siento, se que dije que me tardaría unos días pero la verdad es que la información que me pediste fue algo complicada de conseguir y pues digamos que no fue bonito lo que encontré" se disculpaba mientras se sentaba enfrente del escritorio de su amigo

"explícate" pedí mientras se preparaba

"pues tenias razón con respecto a Minato, resulta que el tenia negocios turbios los cuales nunca le conto a Kushina" empezó a relatar

"negocios de que tipo" preguntando algo que estaba seguro que no le gustaría

"Resulta que él estaba en un plan para enamorar a Kushina y así poder asegurar que la línea Uzumaki fuera fiel a Konoha de hecho incluso descubrí que el secuestro que sufrió Kushina cuando era niña no fue causado por Kumo sino por ninjas de la hoja disfrazados para crear una situación donde Minato rescatara a Kushina y así empezar a conquistarla, todo esto aprobado y dirigido por el consejo y Hiruzen"

"Sabía que ese infeliz tenia malas intenciones" decía mientras maldecía a Minato

"también me entere de que les tenían preparado a Naruto Kiyomi cuando crecieran"

"que era" sabiendo que lo que fuera no sería nada bueno

"resulta que Hiruzen planeo tener armas fieles a Konoha y la forma en que lo haría era haciendo que todo el odio de la aldea se concentrara en los niños provocando que ellos crecieran atrofiados y con desconfianza en todo el mundo y así asegurar su lealtad después de todo si tu propia aldea te trata así como te trataran las demás, es en este momento cuando entraría Hiruzen mostrándose como el abuelo cariñoso el cual sería su única ancla de luz y por lo tanto le serian fieles a él, otra cosa es que el destino que tenia naruto cuando creciera era el de carne de cañón y defensa de la aldea ya que lo usarían para atacar a todos los enemigos de Konoha después de lavarle el cerebro y dejar solo un cascaron que obedece todas las ordenes, por otro lado a Kiyomi la planean usar de máquina de cría para producir nuevos Uzumakis fieles a la aldea, ella será despojada de toda humanidad hasta que termine solo como un juguete para complacer hombres y producir niños" termino de narrar el horrible destino al que hubieran sometido a esos pequeños lo que provoco que la ira de Spectra se disparara enormemente

"que puede ser igual que esto" pregunto con un susurro y apenas controlando su ira

"la verdad detrás de la caída de los Uzumakis y de tu familia" informo con voz cargada de seriedad

"Que" pregunto en shock

"Debes de recordar que Uzu tenía una alianza con Konoha en donde cada aldea le debía de dar algo a la otra, pues resulta que con esta alianza Konoha se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que eran los Uzumakis junto con el clan Phantom así que idearon alguna forma de destruirlos sin quedar manchados y fue cuando ellos se enteraron del ataque combinado de las 3 aldeas contra Uzu pero ellos no les avisaron al ver la oportunidad sino que en lugar de eso lo aprovecharon de la mejor manera, la forma en que lo hicieron fue que un mes antes del ataque ellos solicitaron a un ninja de Uzu para convertirlo en la hoja y reforzar la alianza, también ellos solicitaron que un embajador fuera para negociar a promulgar mas la unión, los Uzumakis aceptaron ya que nunca pensaron que Konoha los traicionaría haciendo el más grande error ya que dicho embajador era un maestro en el sellado y lo que hizo fue que debilito la barrera que protegía la isla y así dejar facilitarles la invasión al enemigo, después de que hizo eso se llevo a Kushina a Konoha ya que su trabajo estaba completo, 1 mes más tarde Uzu fue atacado y tanto el Uzumaki como el Phantom fueron casi exterminados" termino Lars de narrar la historia y se dispuso a observar a su amigo

Por su parte Spectra se mantenía con la mirada baja y con el pelo tapándole sus ojos

"Spectra hab-" Lars no pudo terminar ya que en la habitación en donde se encontraban se soltó un potente instinto asesino que transmitía venganza, rabia, furia, maldad y muchas otras emociones negativas (konoha esta jodida) eran los pensamientos que tenia Lars al observar al rubio y al sentir toda la furia que irradiaba

"voy a destruir Konoha hasta que no quede nada" hablo con una voz de ultratumba

"lo sé y créeme que yo te ayudare pero ahorita no es el momento, recuerda que tienes cosas ms importante como los niños hablo con sabiduría el enmascarado

Ante la mención de los niños Spectra se tranquilizo "tienes razón debo calmarme y pensar bien las cosas, primero ellos deben de tener una infancia feliz, después los entrenarte para que se puedan defender y ya después veré lo de Konoha" analizo su plan de acción

"me parece razonable, otra cosa que quiero saber es si los niños ya saben todo desde quien es su padre hasta la carga que llevan" pregunto el pelinegro

"Minato no es su padre sino solo un donante de esperma, pero eso no lo saben al igual que no saben nada de Kurama" contesto

"no sería lo mejor que ya les dijeras todo y no arriesgarte a que se enteren en un futuro por alguien más y todo lo que has hecho sea destruido ante sus ojos" aconsejaba Lars

"supongo que tienes razón, posiblemente mañana les diré" le daba la razón el rubio

"me alegra" decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento "bueno yo ya me voy, me avisas como termino esto" decía para proceder a retirarse

"espera" hablo Spectra logrando detener a su amigo

"que pasa" pregunto dudoso

"necesito un nuevo favor" solicitaba recibiendo un asentimiento del otro como indicando que continuara "Resulta que Kushina una vez me dijo que ella tenía una fuerte conexión con su padre y que ella a veces sentía que el todavía estaba vivo a pesar de que él fue dado por muerto hace décadas, yo al principio no le creí pero algo me dice que puede ser verdad es por eso que te pido si puedes buscar algún indicio o señal de que Madara Uchiha siga vivo" termino su pedido

"esto suena por demás descabellado pero no te preocupes yo hare lo posible" dijo y con eso procedió a retirarse dejando a un Spectra pensativo el cual se dirigió a su escritorio y saco una botella de licor para poder analizar y calmar todos los pensamientos que trajo consigo esta noche

(Esto cambia todo) pensaba mientras tomaba el primero de los muchos tragos de la noche

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO, MALO O REGULAR POR FAVOR DEJARME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **TAMBIÉN SE QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES CORTO PERO DEBEN DE ENTENDER QUE SE HIZO CONFORME AVANZA LA HISTORIA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SE EXPLICARAN OTROS DATOS Y TRAERÁ CIERTAS COSAS QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN**

 **BUENO YA SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡**

 **Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
